A Werewolf's Bond
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ritual bonding of werewolves is rare and deadly. A master has located his next target, and Remus Lupin is powerless to stop it. Within the werewolf's grasp Sirius, James, and Lily will risk their lives to uncover what has been happening. SLASH
1. I

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?  
**Disclaimer: **This is the only one so if you want to see it, come here. Idon't own Harry Potter or its characters.  
**Key:**_Example_ -these are the dreams  
'Example' -these are thoughts  
** Example **-these are the stresses (or whatever)

----Chapter One----

**Dream**

_Remus dipped his hand into the stream's water and sighed. He tried to rub off the feeling that he was being watched, but who would be out this late at night? Taking a quick look behind, he slowly stood up, deciding that this place wasn't the best. A shiver ran up his spine when he felt someone following him._

'_Strange' he thought 'I don't see anyone, or smell them either.' That feeling kept up and he saw the edge of the wooded area; the leaves of the trees seeming to sway with the breeze, pointing him in that direction. Remus was always one to take advice when necessary. He picked up his pace to a run, hearing the thud of the footsteps behind him._

'_Almost there' he thought desperately. Remus reached out his hand when he felt himself being rushed away from the edge of the wooded area. He tried to scream but his voice was gone. _

_The frightened 16 year old slowly opened his eyes to see a man looming over him. His face gently sculpted into a smirk, and his narrowed eyes shimmering. The skin was a soft olive color, his grin widened when he realized Remus opened his eyes, showing nearly strait teeth._

_The man moved to straddle his hips, making no escape possible for Remus, and the weight of this man clearly outmatched his. Both his wrists were taken into one hand and held above his head, making them useless. 'Please' Remus thought desperately, tears slowly starting to flow down his face 'not this, please don't.' His clothes were discarded and tossed to a pile along with the man's. _

_All of a sudden the pain began, he had never experienced this before, and it was painful. He felt an urge to bite this man, claim him as his, but he couldn't. The man bent down, making a tattoo on his right thigh come into the moonlight, his lips next to his ear, the warm breath pooling over it. "Mark me little cub," he whispered in his ear. _

_Remus opened his mouth, the salty taste of tears on his lips and he was about to plunge his teeth into the junction between the man's neck and shoulder, when something pulled him out._

**End Dream**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"REMUS," Sirius finally yelled, desperate for his friend to wake up. Remus snapped his eyes open, and looked at his surroundings. The tears gently rolled down his face and felt warm arms tensely embrace him. Sirius hugged his friend, realizing this might be the best thing to do right at that moment.

Remus clung to Sirius like a drowned man, unable to forget the dream. What was worse, he felt something sticky near his thigh. "Sirius," he cried, "I was so scared!" Sirius only nodded, not quite understanding. He took a look around the room and noted that James and Peter were still sleeping. 'A hoard of hippogriffs couldn't even wake them' Sirius thought bitterly, though he was now quite annoyed that he was a light sleeper and heard Remus thrashing and yelling in muffled sounds.

He had been trying to wake his werewolf friend for the past 10 minutes. He looked down at the trembling frame holding him. Something must have happened in that dream, but he had no idea what.

Remus' sobs gently subsided but he couldn't stop trembling. 'I can't tell Sirius' he thought 'I'll just say the dream was when I was bitten -I was remembering! Yes remembering and-and it scared me!' Sirius gently pulled away from Remus and looked at him directly. "Moony," he said, "what the fuck was that?"

Remus had to hand it to Sirius; he could always find time to put in his concern while swearing. He shook his head and pushed Sirius' hands off of him. "I'm fine," he said gently, "I was j-just reliving the night I was bitten." Sirius didn't look completely believing, but he let it slide.

Remus threw the covers aside and tried to stand up. "Ow!" he hissed. Sirius went by his side and looked at Remus worriedly.

"Moony?" he asked, finally looking at Remus' legs to see what the problem was, "Moony, you-you've got blood on your thighs!" Remus looked down and felt his eyes widen slightly, it wasn't just a dream! It was real!

He felt himself begin to shake slightly and looked around the room. No one was there (besides James, Peter, and Sirius) and he was beginning to grow nervous. 'I can't even walk' he thought 'I feel like I have a stick up my ass.' Despite that, he tried to take another step, but fell into Sirius' waiting arms.

"C'mon," he said sternly, "I am taking you to Madam Pomfery!" Remus felt himself be picked up bridal-style and the rush of air as Sirius ran. "Sirius this isn't necessary," he cried, "we can just clean up the blood and figure out what happened on our own." Sirius narrowed his eyes and he felt himself shut up without wanting to.

Sirius didn't know what else to do, he was scared that Remus had blood on his thighs, he was scared that Remus couldn't even walk right, he was scared as to why Remus didn't want to just get reliable help, and he was scared and frightened at how light Remus was.

Remus didn't know why, but he felt dizzy, and he couldn't stop the tears that continued to flow down his pale cheeks. He felt sick, puking sick. Before he could stop himself he had vomited all over Sirius and himself. He passed out soon after.

Sirius cringed as he felt vomit run down the front of his night-shirt. "Ew," he muttered before reaching the large oak doors to the infirmary.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Madam Pomfery!" He called in a desperate voice. "Madam Pomfery!"

"What is the meaning of this," she demanded, her nightgown ruffled, and her hair mussed. She spotted Remus and noted how pale he was. "Alright put him there," she instructed Sirius, "and there are night shirts and pants in the cupboard over there."

Sirius nodded and went to get changed.

Madam Pomfery came out to where Sirius was waiting. She noted that he looked extremely drowsy and pale. "You should have gone to rest in your dormitory Mr. Black," she said with a chip of annoyance. Sirius rubbed his eyes and replied, "I was worried about Remus." She nodded and beckoned for him to follow her.

"Sirius I need you to listen because this is very important," she said, "Remus was raped in his sleep." Sirius felt the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"I didn't see anyone though," he blurted out, "I was trying to get him to wake up for 10 minutes, no one was there!" She nodded and scribbled it down on her clipboard.

"Sirius," she started, "he was raped in his dream. My guess is that the culprit used a very high form of magic to get into his dreams. The rapist wasn't looking for just anyone, by doing some mental readings, he clearly went for a werewolf, male, young, and has an easy mind to access. Apparently he was trying to get Mr. Lupin to mark him."

Sirius sat dumbfounded he could only voice the one thing on his mind, "and you got this information from a mental reading?"

"Well," she sighed, "I examined his body thoroughly and noted that Mr. Lupin's teeth had grown that only happens when they are ready to mark someone or transforming. See, a werewolf, like wolves, mate for life, so if they were to find a special interest in a person they would mark them. This is where the magic enters; the rapist used some sort of incantation to sway the werewolf's judgment on choosing a proper mate.

"He showed physical signs because the stress on the mind made the body actually experience it. Mr. Black, I need you to tell Mr. Lupin this, and ask him what was happening when you woke him up. I need to know if he actually marked the rapist or if you woke him before that happened."

Sirius nodded slightly and was about to get up when he felt her grab his sleeve.

"Sirius," she warned, "whatever you do, do not tell him what I said to you directly, it would only frighten him. Mr. Lupin is very good at lying so trust your judgment on what he says. He won't be too comfortable with the subject either, and he is most likely still shaken from the "dream". Also, it was a man that raped him."

Sirius nodded his head slightly and made his way back to the hospital bed, where he saw amber eyes looking at him. "Hey," Sirius said, trying his hardest to be casual but his voice was thick with worry and guilt of not being there for him sooner. Remus tried his best to smile but it turned lop-sided and halfway between a frown and a smirk.

"So she gave you details," Remus said after Sirius sat down, "don't worry I heard it on my own."

"Remus, I need to know what happened," Sirius pushed, "I am only trying to help you, so just tell me what happened." Sirius could see the discomfort in Remus when he shifted his slender frame uncomfortably. He also remembered what Madam Pomfery had said about how Remus might want to weasel his way out of the conversation.

"Sirius," Remus said, "can I trust you not to tell?" His amber eyes were filling with unwanted tears, and his heart was wrenching painfully, his mind was saying that he should tell, but the werewolf was trying back down and out. After getting Sirius' nod to continue he ventured in.

"Well," he started, "I was sitting by a stream in a beautiful clearing, the leaves were of different colors, and there was a crescent moon out. I started to feel nervous because I felt someone watching me. I wanted to ignore it, but the feeling was still there, even when I checked, and I couldn't smell anyone there either.

"I was starting to get nervous so I had gotten up and left. When I saw the end of the clearing, I noticed the leaves gently pointing to the end, as if telling me to run away. Then I began to get nervous because I still felt that presence, and started to run. When I was near the edge, something pulled me back, some force, I don't know. Then, I opened my eyes and saw this man looking at me, he had a handsome face and his breath smelled of tobacco.

"The last thing I remember was that he had a tattoo on his right thigh, it was a full moon, with a werewolf or wolf howling at it. Then the pain began, I couldn't speak, but I felt it,"-he gulped and put his hands on the side of his head-, "I begged him to stop, hoping he could hear my thoughts but he wouldn't. I was about to do something, but I can't remember, all I can remember is my teeth sharpening and lengthening; then I was about to bite! That's right; I was going to bite him! Then you woke me up."

Sirius felt his breath hitch in his throat, he made to speak but it came out like a squeak. He watched as Remus put his head in his hands and wept. The tears flowed down his gentle face and splattered onto the bed sheets like puddles gathering rain. He reached over and took his friend in his arms, feeling how helpless and useless he was.

Something strange struck him, a thought. This man was after Remus now that he showed himself for the first time. So couldn't Remus find someone to mark? 'Possible' he thought 'he could mark me or James and then just remain friends.' He didn't know how James would take it, the mark, so Sirius had to rule him out. Not to mention that Remus was bound to keep it a secret.

'That would be nice' Sirius thought sarcastically 'hey James! I know this might be weird and all but I need you to make out with me so I could mark you as my mate. Oh yes that would be lovely.' He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard Remus speaking to him.

"…then I couldn't help but think he wanted only me," Remus said softly. Sirius nodded in response even though he only caught that last bit.

"Remus," he said, taking a deep breath, and when Remus looked up at him he continued, "Why don't you mark me to avoid this?"

If this weren't such a desperate situation, Sirius would have laughed at the look on Remus' face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open like a retarded fish.

---**TBC---**

**Read and review please! Thank you! **

_-WhiteWolfCub_

---**TBC---**


	2. II

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **Thank you to the reviewers who…um, reviewed. Anyway, I hope this part of the story will be good enough to get reviews!

----Chapter Two---

Remus couldn't believe his ears! Him, mate with the ultimate sex god of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry history (a little too dramatic). Did this mean that Sirius loved him too? Did this mean that his fantasies of the young Gryffindor were about to come true. Everyone knew that Remus Lupin was bisexual, but Sirius Black! The same Sirius who had a different toy every night (female).

Remus had had a crush on Sirius since third year, but he never knew that his crush loved him in return. No matter what though, Remus knew Sirius wouldn't love him for the rest of his life. If they mated, it would be forever, no room for other people. That was whyRemus had to deny Sirius' help.

"No," Remus said softly, "I can't do that Sirius, I can't burden you." Sirius looked hurt, crestfallen, but Remus couldn't hold him back just because he wanted to help. In this situation, he couldn't, it wasn't possible.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, feeling useless, "I can't let you mate with some freak who attacks you in your dreams!" His voice had risen a little during that little rant, but Remus could barely hear it. Sirius spoke the truth, he didn't want to be mated with some freak that uses powerful magic to claim him in his dreams.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind them. Both looked over to see Madam Pomfrey standing behind them, a look of worry on her face. "Remus, the full moon is tonight." Sirius swore silently under his breath, unheard by Pomfrey but barely caught by Remus. "Yes thank you," Remus said softly, giving her a warm smile in return.

"Remus," Sirius said seriously (no pun intended), "we'll be there tomorrow."

Remus couldn't help but smile, "thank you Sirius, I look forward to it."

----------------------------------------

Madam Pomfrey shook Remus' shoulder gently, waking him up from yet another horrible nightmare. She had been trying to wake him up for a long time now, hearing the cries for help breaking out from his lips, apparently the man wouldn't give up his attack on the young werewolf. "REMUS," she finally yelled at him. His eyes shot open; sitting up abruptly he shakily checked where he was. "Remus," she said softly, hoping to not sound uncaring, "we need to get you down to the Shrieking Shack now, it is almost time." He nodded stiffly and got up; ready for the hell that was a transformation.

All he had to hope for was that his friends would show up. After all, ever since they accomplished becoming Animangi the wolf inside him seemed happier, pleased that he had a pack. _I just hope they can protect me tonight _he thought sadly, the nightmares never leaving his mind.

----------------------------------

Remus bid Madam Pomfrey goodbye after she helped him undress and put his clothing on a high shelf in the room he was to transform in. He sat on the dusty floorboards and heaved a tormented sigh. No matter what he did, he would always be controlled by the moon. The silvery orb that hung in the sky, mocking his pain, laughing at his cries for help.

Remus looked out the window, finally able to see it, the clouds allowing it to glow its light on the waiting boy. Remus immediately felt pain, his bones cracking and shifting into an animals form. His hands curling into paws, and his muzzle lengthening to take shape of a wolf. He vaguely felt his organs shifting so they wouldn't be damaged. At last, the transformation was complete, the wolf forcefully shoving its human counterpart into the far reaches of its mind.

Moony panted and whined from the remaining pain, but it was soon washed away by the feeling to destroy something, anything, and everything. He snarled angrily ripping apart the wall and the bed in the far corner, breaking off the legs of the chair, tearing at his skin and flesh, making his silvery fur red. Moony howled to the moon, feeling lonely without its pack, but at the same time, upset. Something was calling him; it was a mate's call.

Suddenly, sounds came from the doorway; whining and clawing. Moony smelled the air apprehensively, but relaxed when he smelled his pack. It was only them. Moony stood still as a grim-like dog entered happily, eager for play. It was soon followed by a handsome stag with a rat clinging to its fur between its antlers. Moony immediately lightened up and went over to greet his pack.

Something was wrong though, something else was here; another werewolf. Moony could smell it nearby; the smell was smoky and slightly unpleasant. He whimpered slightly, backing away from the door, earning quizzical looks from his pack mates. It was coming closer and Moony sensed that the dog also smelled the interference.

Padfoot growled deep in his throat, warning the approaching danger to back off. He instinctively stood in front of the silvery wolf, protecting it against the intruder. He noticed Prongs' ears stand up on end; he must've heard the clawed steps coming up the stairs.

"_Moony," _Padfoot said, _"is this the man that keeps attacking Remus in his sleep?" _The wolf nodded in acknowledgment; oh yes, this wolf was the man attacking his human counterpart. All movement seized when the door slowly creaked open, and a blackish-red muzzle poked in. Padfoot immediately started to growl its warning, giving the intruder a chance to leave.

It paid no heed to the warning and entered. A massive red and black werewolf stood in front of them. Its fur glittering with gold in the moonlight, and its piercing amber eyes matched Padfoot's. The amber eyes met Moony's yellow, seeming to laugh in amusement.

Moony growled threateningly not appreciating the other wolfs trespassing onto his territory. The silver wolf stepped forward, raising his hackles in a threatening manner. The wolf growled in return, seeming much more dangerous and threatening, seeing as this wolf was much older and more mature.

The wolf had a problem though, it was hoping to take his mate by force, but that wasn't going to happen with these other animals here; especially the grim like dog standing only a few feet away, growling its warning and daring him to attack. _If that is what he wants, that is what he will get_ the werewolf thought.

He turned to face the grim, taking steps towards it, challenging it. Much to its disappointment, the dog was not backing down.

The wolf made its first move, pouncing at him, but was met halfway. Both beasts clashed together ripping, tearing, and biting one another. Padfoot fell to the ground, the wolf on top of him.The black dogyelped in agony as the wolf attacked its throat, tearing and slashing at it. Prongs took action, he ran forward, knocking the wolf off of Padfoot.

The wolf lunged, knocking Prongs down and going for his belly, attacking it as he did Padfoot. Moony watched in horror as the wolf attacked its pack mates. He growled and leaped forward, knocking the wolf off. Wormtail scampered away and out of sight.

Prongs shook its head, as if to clear its thoughts, and staggered over to where Sirius now lay. Human form shown, unconscious, his throat ripped open and blood pouring out. Moony and the wolf were to busy to notice the human lying two feet away.

James transformed back, also badly injured.

"S-Sirius we h-have to g-get…," his words died on his lips as he felt his world go black, he soon joined Sirius in darkness, his wound as great asSirius'.

The wolf fled, Moony chasing after him. The wolf ran down the stairs and out the trapdoor, where he had originally gotten in. He turned to make sure his mate was following, he needed to get away from those animals, and claim his mate somewhere else.

Both wolves disappeared into the dark, leaving behind two dying boys, and a rat desperately trying to get help for them.

--**TBC--**

**Okay, well that was chapter two. Read and review!  
**-_WhiteWolfCub_

--**TBC--**


	3. III

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary**: Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **I just want to thank all of my reviewers who reviewed. I'm not one of those writers who get disappointed with only 19 reviews for 2 chapters, I am actually extremely happy about it! I also want say is that my next goal will be 30 reviews for chapter three! If we don't get there, I will still continue don't worry! On with the story, enjoy!

---Chapter Three---

The moon hanging over the trees was beginning to set and the sun would rise soon. The young werewolf sniffed at the ground hoping to find its preys trail. Many hours were spent trying to chase after that monster that most likely has killed two members of its pack. Oh no, Moony was not very happy at all. Five years at that Shack and finally a pack arrived, he was not happy that they were attacked. That was why the young werewolf chased after the other; to get revenge, in a manner of speaking.

The first morning light was beginning to shine through, making Moony seem desperate to get on that trail. If he transformed back before he could find that other werewolf, he wouldn't be able to get revenge. Moony sniffed at the ground once more before the pain started. _No _Moony thought desperately, he still couldn't find the trail! The light crept its way through the leaves and onto the desperate wolf's fur.

Bones cracked, reshaping back into a human figure. His muzzle began to shorten until it was that of a human. Organs shifted and moved, so as not to be damaged by the transformation. The fur began to shorten and lighten so the human would look normal. Fangs and claws shrunk into normal size. A tired, naked boy replaced the werewolf.

Remus opened hisamber eyes and looked around. He was expecting the Shrieking Shack, but this was new territory for him. The frightened boy had little or no cuts on his body, but that was normal since the beginning of last year. Remus could only guess where he was, key word, guess. In reality he had no clue! Moony had taken him to an unknown area. Remus shivered, the morning breeze dancing up and down his naked skin.

"Did Moony escape the others last night?" Remus asked himself. He did; Sirius, James, and Peter weren't anywhere near by, and with his heightened senses he couldn't smell or hear anything.

Remus stood up, still unsteady on his weakened legs but began to walk forward, in hopes it was the right direction.

---------------------------

Tired eyes opened to bright light. Sirius groaned, but immediately stopped that gesture when his throat started to burn. He winced, sitting up and getting a good look around him. He was in the Hospital Wing. Sirius glanced to his right, when movement was heard, but it was replaced by a groan of pain.

"James?" Sirius asked his throat burning. He closed a hand over it, wanting to see what was wrong with it. His hand met many bandages. The troubled teen closed his eyes and tried to think of what happened the night before. His thoughts were interrupted though, when a voice answered his earlier question.

"Sirius?" The voice of James asked. Sirius felt relief spread through him like a waterfall. His friend was safe, and that was good.

The curtain opened to reveal James. His stomach heavily bandaged but his face set in a relieved grin. "You're alive, that's good," he said softly, before sitting down near the other teen's feet, "do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember another werewolf, him and me got in a fight, then I felt pain in my neck and I can't remember what happened after that," Sirius replied, ignoring the burning in his throat. It was true; he blacked out when that other werewolf started to attack his neck. James seemed to know more than him though.

"After the werewolf knocked you down and started attacking your throat, I got him off of you, but it soon came after me, attacking my stomach," he said, "before I blacked out, I vaguely remember saying something to you, and watching Moony go after the werewolf."

Sirius' eyes widened in horror. If Moony went after that beast, than that would mean he would have fallen into a trap. Moony was in more danger than he realized to begin with! "James!" Sirius snapped, "We are going after him." James sputtered for a reasonable answer to that stupid proposal, but none came, and soon, he found himself running out of the Hospital Wing with Sirius next to him.

------------------------------------

Amber eyes opened themselves excitedly, hoping to see a young boy next to him. He growled slightly, realizing that Remus must have gotten away. He sat up slowly, enough practice over the years to ignore the pain inhis aching muscles. He stood up and noted that he was still naked, luckily for himhis hometown was nearby, just beyond the forbidden forest protecting Hogwarts.

He growled angrily, still upset about how he let his prey go. Once he got to his home though, he would begin his chase again.

------------------------------------

Remus shivered ever so slightly, another breeze coming through. He stopped when he tried to tell where he was, tears prickling at the corner of his eyelids. _Where did that stupid werewolf take me_ Remus thought angrily? He continued to walk again until the young werewolf stepped into a clearing, clothes neatly folded just ahead of him.

Remus' eyes widened ever so slightly and he ran forward, taking a better look at them. Jeans and a forest green T-shirt, they looked new and certainly not torn like a hobo's. He knew he shouldn't, but he wasn't going to go around naked. Remus slipped into them, realizing that they were way too big for him. He rolled up the sleeves and jeans of the outfit and smiled to himself.

Remus continued to walk, still unsure of where he was going. He stopped when he saw a town just up ahead. Maybe he could ask someone for directions, and then he could contact Dumbledore from where he was. The distressed teen smiled and made his way down the hill towards the town.

-------------------------------------

Sirius and James nodded towards each other, ready for the pain that was about to hit them. Both began the transformation into their animangus forms. James shut his eyes tightly when his skin stretched his wound slightly. Sirius biting his bottom lip from the pain on his neck.

A panting stag and dog stood there, whimpering and growling. Luckily Madam Pomfrey had healed their wounds really well, only the pain andmedium sized gashesremained. It made them think how long they were out though. The dog ran forward, intent on finding its pack mate, the stag following behind easily.

-------------------------------------

Remus walked though the streets, watching as people walked by happily. The town he came across was definitely a wizard's town and the houses seemed extremely expensive. Though he had to wonder why everyone was walking at probably 6 am. He walked up to a white house hoping to be able to use their floo powder. Wolf figurines decorated the sides of the house, the shudders a gentle red and black.

Remus knocked on the door, hoping, praying someone was home. Much to his luck, someone was. A man answered the door, and seemed to brighten when he saw him. _Does he not get any visitors? _Remus thought vaguely.

"Excuse me sir," Remus said.

"Yes, Remus," The man smiled, revealing nearly strait teeth.

"How did you-," his words were cut short when he was knocked out. The young boy slumped forward into his attackers arms.

"Looks like he came to me," the man smiled, picking him up and bringing him inside.

---------------------------

The dog and stag leaped over logs and rocks, desperate to find their friend. Both stopped when they saw a town up ahead. Both nodded to each other and made their way down, hoping to ask someone about their missing marauder.

-------------------------------

**Okay, that was chapter three. To those who are worried about this ending to soon, don't worry, this is all just the tip of the iceberg!**

-_WhiteWolfCub_

------------------------------


	4. IV

**Autho**r: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary**: Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **Thirty reviews, we got it! So as a reward you all get the next chapter to this story. I want to thank all those people who reviewed. Now, I received some questions that will hopefully be answered in later chapters, as for the non-related:

Did you base this story off of something else or come up with the idea on your own? -**I was actually inspired by a story.**

I want to know, did you purposefully bock out people who were not logged in from reviewing because this was the first time I encountered that? -**Actually if you go to the Review link, you can click on something that makes those reviews go away. I didn't do it on purpose that time, so now you can review when you are not signed in.**

---Chapter Four---

Sirius knocked on another door, hoping to get a proper answer. The most luck he was able to get was a door slamming in his face. He closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer before the door opened. Sirius gulped down the lump in his throat when he saw the man.

His amber eyes glinting dangerously, and his shoulder length blonde hair messy. Sirius was reminded of a wolf when his lips curled up slightly, showing nearly strait teeth. This man must not like visitors or he really hated Sirius -even though he had never even met him.

"Excuse me, sir," Sirius said desperately, "I'm looking for my friend, have you seen him?" The man didn't even bother to reply, just slammed the door in his face. Sirius scowled darkly at the green painted door, swiftly turned on his heel and stalking off. _What a bastard _he thought, finally catching sight of James, who looked just as angry.

"James!" Sirius called, getting the messy haired boys attention. They ran up to each other, hoping at least one of them had a lead. Sirius shook his head, relaying the same information, about people slamming the door in his face.

"I don't get what they were so angry about!" James ranted, "We were looking for a missing person, you'd think they would help? I mean, everyone looks so happy from here!" Sirius sat down at a table, when they reached a café to have breakfast. "Who kicks people off their porch when they are trying to get help?" James exclaimed angrily.

Sirius bit into his muffin sourly. They had found no leads on where Remus could have gotten too. What if he was hurt? Or worse, mated with that loser! The grim shook his head rapidly, scratching that suggestion immediately. No way was he going to give up his best friend just like that. The waitress arrived with more beverages, winking at the two boys flirtingly before leaving. The dark haired teen rolled his eyes before sipping his coffee stiffly. James looked just as bummed, not to mention worried sick.

He and Sirius shared a look, a silent vow passed between them.

-------------

Remus groaned, his head pounding, it felt like something had smacked into it. He sat up, looking around himself, fear ebbing its way into his mind. He was on a king sized, brass bed, the covers and sheets all silk, the color of red and gold. The room looked like it was the master bedroom, though it was only medium sized. The door was only a few meters away, but his mind was spinning, he didn't think he could get up to get out.

Remus moved his legs up to his chest, hearing the sound of chains rubbing together. His fearful amber eyes laid sight on shackles wrapped around his left ankle. It was tight enough to keep him there, but comfortable. The honey-haired boy had a sinking feeling that he was in the home of the freak that wanted to mate with him. Remus noted -with much relief- that he was still dressed, though in different clothing that fit him. A dark blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans; easy to rip off when in the heat of passion.

He shivered with revolt, curling up into a tight ball. He lowered his head, the tears slowly going down his cheeks. His movements stopped when the door slowly creaked open.

"You're finally awake my little cub," a voice purred by the doorway, slowly drawing near. Remus tried his best to stop the trembling. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." That voice was mocking, sickeningly sweet, it made Remus tremble more.

"I see you found my clothes earlier," he continued, now on the bed near Remus' feet, "I had to change you, but you're scent will always remain there. My little cub, my name is Roy Charlestone, soon to be your last name." Remus felt two hands grab his waist and pull him towards Roy. He shuddered when their chests met -they are clothed, thank god. Remus shut his eyes as tight as he could, but unable to keep the images of rape out of his mind.

"You act as if I am going to hurt you," Roy said huskily, "you know, if you keep acting like this, I will have to resort to violence." Remus trembled even more than before that knowledge. "You will have to be taught obedience, as I am the alpha in this relationship." He gently ran his hands through the boy's soft locks.

"We are **not** in a relationship," Remus said weakly, finally finding some of his voice. He heard a growl from above him. Roy yanked the hair back, exposing the soft skin of his neck. Remus yelled out in pain, not expecting that.

"We are," he hissed in his ear, "and you will accept it whether you like it or not!" Remus had tears prickling at the corner of his eyelids. "Oh I hurt you my little cub. I didn't mean too, it's just that I can't control my anger sometimes." Remus froze. He couldn't control his anger? This was bad, not only was this man mental but he had a temper problem too? Oh of all the freaks in the world, he had to be stuck with the one with a temper problem!

Remus shuddered when lips met his neck, going down to his shoulder junction. His heart was pumping fast, he felt vomit rise in his throat. He tried to think it was Sirius, but it wasn't working, it just didn't feel like how he always wanted it. Sharp, canine teeth scrapped over the tender skin. This was it; he was going to be mated for life.

"Delicious," Roy purred, "but I'm afraid we have to wait for the full moon. That was why my werewolf side sought you out last night, he was very anxious to have you as his own. Come that time, we will be mated, forever bound to one another." The last part was said directly next to his ear, causing him to shiver.

"I look forward to it," Roy said, nipping his earlobe, drawing blood. Then, he was gone. Remus collapsed onto the floor, tears running down his face. He sobbed and tried to yank on the chains again, nothing. If only he was able to get out of there? Remus traced his way to where the chain was bolted to the floor. He cried in frustration, slamming his fists onto the floor.

-------------

Albus Dumbledore folded his fingers into his beard, deep in thought. Poppy Pomfrey had informed him that Remus had been missing and Sirius and James near death, hanging in by a thread. Something had happened, now Sirius and James were missing along with young Remus. Dumbledore rubbed his temples, worried for their safety beyond all reason.

Poppy had informed him of the dreams Remus had been having, yet he couldn't help but think their disappearance had something to do with that. Yet, Sirius was the only one besides Remus that knew what the man looked like. How was he supposed to track them? He had informed all of the staff to remain alert, but that wouldn't get them anywhere.

This time, he truly felt helpless.

-------------

Sirius kicked a pebble in the road angrily, ignoring James' curses flown at the people who ignored them earlier. He looked back up at the last house he had been to, the wolf figurines laughing at him, mocking the pain and helplessness he felt. His anger flared again and turned to James, promptly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" James said, outraged, "I don't know what I did…!" Sirius just blew him off and began to walk again. The smell of dust and mold slowly made its way to his nose, making him sneeze. It smelled just like the Shrieking Shack, coming from inside the house they had passed. James gave him a quizzical look before walking ahead.

Sirius shook his head, running up to James, he must have imagined it.

"James where is the next town?" Sirius asked.

"Long way from here."

"How long?"

"Hogsmeade. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't be there, that would be too far."

"Yeah, Sirius we should just go back to Hogwarts and try to get some leads from there."

"No, let's use someone's floo…er… from someone actually nice."

James nodded hesitantly, before saying, "why don't we get Lily to help, she could be helpful." Sirius nodded in reply, turning in the opposite direction. After all, they needed brains to help them with their quest.

---**TBC---**

**Okay, chapter four is now here. Next chapter soon! Goal: 40 reviews!**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

---**TBC---**


	5. V

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary**: Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **Okay some of you are all worried about me not continuing. Oh man, you guys are such worry warts of course I will! If I don't reach my goal then I will still continue, I am not leaving it forever! All questions I received will be answered soon, do not worry. To _SeriousSiriusFan_: Yes I have read all of Dragon Mistress' work, she is the best, and I truly idolize her. My favorite is The Haunted, because Remus gets kidnapped by Nigel.

On with the story!

---Chapter Five---

"So let me get this strait," Lily said, Sirius and James sitting in front of her at a little table in the back of the café the two were at earlier when they first started the search, "you need my help to find Remus, who has gone missing and is in possible danger?" Sirius looked at her questioningly; they had been searching for a week now, how could she forget? Articles had been printed out in the daily prophet about the missing teens, a new one just gone missing -ahem, Lily.

"Way more danger than you think," Sirius said quietly, "no one will help us out so we came to ask you, like I said before, I mean, you figured out he was a werewolf earlier this year." Lily nodded apologetically. Apparently she had been noticing Remus was missing every month and coming back looking like a tornado blew over him. Like Sirius and James, she had decided to mark down on her calendar what days he would go "home".

Lily eventually told Remus that she knew, though the boy was about to pass out from that shocking news. She didn't care that he was a werewolf, so they became closer than the other Marauders -much to James' disappointment.

Looking at Sirius, she knew that he was worried sick about Remus; after all, she could plainly see that he liked the young werewolf, though he didn't realize it yet. James looked just as worried, but not as much as Sirius, he was more looking at her than anything.

"I need to know the story before I can be of any help," Lily said, having only heard about Remus going missing and James and Sirius trying to find him. Sirius looked up at her, sighing slightly, not even James knew everything, and he wasn't sure he should tell. If it was to help Remus though, he had too, even though he didn't like it.

"Remus had been having this nightmare; a man would try and get him to mark him while...raping him. He told me that the dream started out in a forest by a stream, under the light of the moon, and the dream was turning out to be peaceful. Remus started to feel a presence, unable to get that feeling off like he was being watched, he got up and started toget away from the area of the potential threat," Sirius paused, trying to remember it all, "Remus told me that he was walking away, trying to escape that feeling. He was starting to pick up his speed, until he was running, but right when he was about to get out of the forest, something pulled him back. When he opened his eyes, a man was above him, holding his hands above his head, to keep him down.

"The man was starting to…do stuff to him, if you know what I mean, Remus wasn't able to see his full face in the dream, but was able to see that he had nearly strait teeth and a tattoo on his right thigh. I woke him up before he was able to mark the man." Sirius breathed stiffly, finally finishing. James was gaping, stupidly in Sirius' opinion, Lily had her hand covering her mouth in horror, and Sirius was upset that he told after promising to Remus that he wouldn't.

James scooted a little closer to Lily, finally gaining control over himself. Lily hugged James softly -friendly hug- trying to cheer herself up more than anything. She finally let go -much to James' displeasure- and looked at Sirius.

"So, that forest -which was the forbidden forest-must have meant something," Lily said, "maybe we should check there, that had to have been a major clue in all this." James nodded, a smile of satisfaction pulling at his lips. Sirius gasped, never realizing that before.

"Thank god for you Lily!" He cried, getting up from his seat and running out the door.

"Sirius! Wait!" Lily called chasing after him. James looked from the door to the table, quickly paying the bill; he followed them out the door.

"Sirius you big prat, get back here!" He called, chasing the other two down the streets, ignoring the looks of wonder from passerbies.

--------------------------------

Remus was miserable. That was the first word off the top of his head, but many more could cover what he was feeling right now. His head hurt from the constant thinking and drugs Roy keeps giving him, he was tired of the looks and long talks the horrible man gave him. Remus didn't need to talk, he just wanted to be alone, but that never happened, Roy just wouldn't do it. It was like he needed to be with him or something!

He vaguely wondered if Sirius was coming after him. _No_ he thought_ he's better off without me_. One thing Remus noticed was that he was starting to believe in things that probably weren't true…or were they. Sirius wasn't coming after him, Sirius was dead, or Sirius didn't care about a filthy beast like him. He was beginning to believe in the things Roy put in his head.

The drugs weren't helping either. Every night he got a dose of the strange material, it was entered into his body through a shot -he hated those now. Somehow, it would make him think about Sirius, about how the boy hates the young werewolf. Then, it made him fall asleep, and wake up to another horrible day.

Then again, Remus always had horrible days, from the very start; his life was over before he was even born. It wasn't bad enough that his father hated him and his mother just stood back and watched the beatings occur. The only good thing was going to Hogwarts, where he met Sirius, James, and Peter. Now, he was thrown into this mess, more than once he thought about just giving up.

He never did before though, so why start now, Sirius and James always acknowledged his bravery. They were always amazed at how Remus could be thrown into something bad, yet never give up. Those thoughts of them being amazed were replaced by ones of those two hating him in every way possible. Remus felt he couldn't take it anymore.

His thoughts were cut off abruptly when he heard the soft sound of a tray being set onto a table. So **he** was back…again. When would Roy ever learn to leave him alone? Of course, the answer to that would be never.

"Here is your food my little cub," the soft voice said, "you're probably hungry." Remus had to admit, he was starving, but he would never admit to that, nor would he eat that food. It would only make **him **happy. Roy frowned slightly when no response came from him, only a slight turn of the head away from him. Something was troubling him, but what?

"Eat now dammit!" Roy hissed pulling the boys soup in front of his face, forcing the boy to have it. Remus sputtered and coughed, the noodles from the soup choking him slightly -how was he able to accomplish that (O.o). Roy forced more down until it was all gone, Remus coughed and wheezed, tears prickling at his eyelids.

Roy sat on the soft bed, making it bounce slightly; he forcefully pulled Remus into his lap, still slightly amazed at how light the young boy was. Roy fingered through the boys hair soothingly, although the smaller werewolf was trembling. The man was starting to think that Remus didn't like him -uh, yeah-, but he had to, it was part of the ceremony on the full moon.

"Why are you doing this?" A weak whisper said from below his chin, to where Remus was sitting.

"It is necessary," Roy said, "on the full moon we mate; therefore the bond will be there forever. Without another werewolf to help me I will die soon, so I needed one as youthful as you. A ceremony will take place, we will not transform that night because we will be in the ceremony ring. We need to mark one another, and then the sacrifice will begin."

"Sacrifice?" Remus whispered, trembling.

"Yes," Roy said, "this isn't just any mating bond where we just mark one another; we have to become one. In ancient studies, werewolves a long time ago became one when they mated, able to use the power of both halves. If a ceremony fails though, one of the werewolves will die, that one is chosen by fate. The blood of two males and a female are necessary, but they have to have magical abilities, and need to be a full blood.

"When the two werewolves become one, they are said to have a power, like no one has ever seen. A young werewolf is needed if they were to become one, because the young one has the strength to carry the bond, unlike theone who has been a werewolf a long time, they have more power. I plan to have that power, but the sacrifices must be made."

Remus froze completely; he didn't want to become one with him! He didn't want anyone to die because him! He didn't want any of this! Remus kicked Roy as hard as he could, tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with a thud. He tried to run but the chain held him back. His heart was beating to fast, he felt as if he was going to pass out.

"You will be the one to help me Remus," a sadistic voice rang from above him, Remus looked up at him with frightened eyes, "and you will like it!" Remus fell to the ground, finally falling into the dark.

------------------------

James slowly traced the marks on the ground, trying to figure out what they meant. Sirius, James, and Lily were in the clearing that was in the dream. Except the dream didn't have these symbols and rings carved around it. They had gotten there with the help of Sirius; he was able to smell out a powerful magic coming from that one area in his animangus form -shocking their female companion. Lily had informed them -after her shock- that she heard a stream nearby, and Sirius remembered that Remus said that was where the dreams started.

Sirius was examining three poles, each a foot away from one another. He had seen these kinds of poles in muggle movies and stuff like that when he went to visit James -which was everyday, every summer. If his memories served him correctly, he had seen them in some western movie, or so James said, it was where they tied up the prisoner to the pole and thatperson had to go days without food or water. Sirius had a feeling that these poles were used for something else; after all, there was blood on them.

Lily had been examining the large ceremonial circle around the perimeter of the clearing. It was giving off a strange red light, and she could feel her magic building inside of her, getting locked away deep within. At the same time it made her sick, like an evil force. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she couldn't help but feel eyes on her. The redhead turned around sharply, expecting to see some creature with fangs ready to eat her. Nothing was there, the breeze gently made the leaves dance and little or no light came through. She turned back to the task at hand; the circle. She had seen these types of circles in an anime show called Full Metal Alchemist -couldn't resist. This circle didn't seem to be used for helping though.

Sirius sniffed the area, now in his animangus form; the smell of the Shrieking Shack was in here too, though he didn't know why. He had tried to sniff out Remus but something was blocking it, like some sort of force. Suddenly Sirius didn't feel all too comfortable, like something was watching him. He perked up his ears and turned around. His tongue lolled out slightly as he cocked his head to the side. If it was one thing he hated about having a dog for his animangus form, it was the over sensitivity. He was now starting to imagine things.

James made his way over to where Lily, who was shivering slightly; he noticed the eerie light coming from the circle too. It didn't look pleasant at all. He wanted to get Lily away; he didn't trust that power inside him when he got close to the circle.

"Lily, why don't we go somewhere..." He paused when he saw a pair of amber eyes looking at him in the bushes not to far off. They blinked once and then disappeared. James stared, wide eyed and suddenly felt fear; he went over to Lily and dragged her over to where Sirius -human form- was standing.

"Sirius, I saw, I was looking and…" James was shushed by the taller teen, who was not getting a word of what James was saying.

"Whoa James, calm down, start from the beginning," he said, worried over his friend's behavior. James' pale face meant he saw something, or something saw him. The messy haired teen pushed up his glasses and nodded a little to fast.

"I was going to get Lily away from the circle around the perimeter because I thought it wasn't safe. I was saying something to her when I looked up and saw these amber eyes, just staring at me. They blinked and disappeared," James said, more calmly that time but still slightly unnerved by the sight. Lily clung to James, now afraid. She wasn't just imagining that someone was watching her. Sirius was thinking along the same lines as Lily.

"I think we should go," Lily said, nervously glancing around her. Sirius nodded.

"James, take Lily on your back in your animangus form, we can get out of here faster," Sirius said. Lily looked curious, she had never seen James' other form before.

James transformed into the gorgeous stag, quickly bending down so Lily could get on. The redhead gasped at the beautiful sight but something caught her eye. It was amber; those same amber eyes were watching them. She screamed, backing up into James' hoof and falling over with a thud. She scrambled into James' -transformed back- arms.

Sirius jumped in front of them, getting his wand ready -when they got Lily they retrieved their wands- and stepped in front of them. A scaly paw came out of the bush, followed closely by a monstrous body, how it was able to fit in the bushes without being seenwas beyond Sirius. James stopped breathing, Lily cried in fear, and Sirius gaped.

The beast was half wolf, half dragon. It was furry, the face resembling that of a wolf -a big one too-, but the body was all dragon, except for the fur, its scaly tail crashing to the ground in anger. Deep, amber eyes stared back at them, flames blowing out of its nostrils.

"Oh my god! What is that?" James yelled, finally having his breath back, Lily burst into tears of fright and clung to James. If it weren't such a bad situation, the messy haired teen would have loved that. Sirius took an unconscious step back. The beast, seeing James, swung his paw around and connected it with the body. With a strangled cry, the young teen went crashing into a tree, slumping into an unconscious heap. Lily screamed when she saw James collide painfully with the thick tree. James had shielded her when the paw came descending down upon the two.

"JAMES!" Sirius yelled, looking toward the monster again with fearful blue eyes. His heart was pumping to fast for his own comfort. Lily ran over to where James was laying on his side, a gash all across his stomach, stretching to his neck.

_We are in deep shit_ Sirius thought, swallowing the lump of fear in his throat.

-----------------------

Roy stood far off, impressed with the trio in front of him. The beast did not scare him, because he summoned that monster. He chuckled, softly turning to leave, he wouldn't kill them, oh no, not yet anyway. They were going to be the next pair ofsacrifices he had used in his lifetime.

"Not only that," he whispered to himself, "but they are close with Remus." One more glance over his shoulder he watched one in particular. That Sirius boy had a close relation with his wolf, but not to worry, that much love for the victim would come in handy when the ceremony were to take place. He just needed his beast to weaken them all, and then capture them!

---**TBC---**

**We are getting to the mysteries now. Next chapter will come soon. Next goal: 50.**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	6. VI

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary**: Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **I must say that I am very impressed with this story. I honestly thought that it wouldn't be any good. Silly me, silly wolf cub. Heehee. Anyway, thank you to all of my reviewers, since their were no questions not related to the story, here we go.

On with the story!

---Chapter Six---

Sirius groaned when his skull connected with stone. The rock he landed on wasn't very comfortable, or any less painful. His head spun, a pounding headache beginning to form. All he could think of though was the safety of the other occupants of this clearing. _I'm going to die, I know it_ he thought miserably. Sirius weakly pushed himself up, only to eat dirt again. This creature wasn't allowing him time to even get up.

Lily seemed just as frightened about the situation. Her calculating eyes were trying to find a flaw in the beast, but it was no use, it was almost like the thing wasn't even real! _Wait_ Lily thought _I have memorized the Care of Magical Creatures books and nothing ever mentioned this thing. That must be it, it was summoned. _Lily knew that was possible, but you had to have a very high level of skill that even some Auror's don't possess.

It was the only explanation though, because this creature isn't even in existence, it was just created. Lily wiped her eyes, refusing to cry.

"Sirius!" She yelled, "MOVE!"

The boy looked just in time to see a curse flying his way. Without a second thought, he ducked out of the way and rolled a little ways. A painful screech was heard above him, almost as if the dragon was in tremendous pain. Sirius looked over to Lily, her wand positioned, a look of concentration etched into her normally gentle features.

Finally, the screams of agony stopped, the ground quaking as the creature fell to the ground. Sirius gulped and looked back. The beasts' wide with pain and terror, mouth slightly gaping. Lying on its back, it wasn't all that threatening anymore. That look struck a memory for Sirius though; he used to be forced to watch his mother use a spell on people. They fall to the ground dead, a look of terror on their faces.

This was different though, it had a painful face plastered on, and the spell his mother used on those victims never caused that. He crawled over to her Lily was on her hands and knees, panting from exhaustion. Sirius plopped down on the ground with a chuckled and offered her a high-five. She accepted, obviously pleased she could help with the fight.

"What was that spell Lily?" Sirius asked, hefting James onto his back.

"I found in the restricted section when Dumbledore said I could study there for Defense against the Dark Arts," she said, brushing dust off of her, "the spell is extremely complicated and feeds off of your emotions."

"English please," Sirius stated, not really getting it. He positioned James a little better and he waited till Lily was down still observing the clearing.

"The spell has no real effect, it works off of your emotions," Lily said, "if you are feeling angry, the spell will hurt something or someone, if you are happy the spell will make people around you happy. It digs into what you are really feeling deep down, at the time; I was feeling, angry, scared, and sad.

"The spell then read those feelings, and cast something that was very powerful. It was not illegal, if it was that you were thinking of," Lily said at last. Sirius nodded, finally getting the picture.

"What is the incantation?" He asked, watching as Lily studied the creatures every feature, memorizing it.

"Elecaminatcha mela ca namen," she said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. She jumped when the creature blew away, nothing but dust. Sirius went over to her, looking serious. He watched with curiosity as she bet down and picked up a card.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked, peering over her shoulder, hoping to get a better look at it. James stirred slightly, a sign of waking.

Lily paled visibly, "it says: '_I'm coming_'."

James woke up, rubbing his eyes slightly, wincing at the pain in his side, "what's that Sirius…Lily?"

"A warning," Sirius said, "I bet it is that freak, he's not just after Remus, he's after all of us."

"I think we should investigate this," Lily said softly, handing the card to James, who was set down by Sirius, "I bet it will lead us to Remus."

"Deal." Both Sirius and James said.

----------------

Remus sighed, looking out the small window, the only thing providing light. His gaze flickered over to the doorway, Moony immediately going on alert. Remus tried to calm the werewolf in him, but he was too weak at the moment, having just woken up.

Roy entered, that infuriating smirk plastered in his face. He seemed too happy that day, like he found something that he was able to get.

"Hello my little cub," he purred, "hopes you had enough sleep. You will need your strength; in one week will be the full moon again." Remus instinctively moved away, but was met by the wall.

Damn. He forgot that the bed was positioned next to the wall.

"Here is your breakfast, little cub."

"..."

"Why don't you answer your master, little cub, it is incredibly impolite."

"…"

There were two reasons why Remus wasn't answering, one was because his throat was parched and he hadn't used it for quite awhile now. The second reason was because he hated Roy, he hated him more than the Slytherins.

"You should learn to speak," Roy said taking out a cigarette and lighting it, "when spoken too." He grabbed Remus' scrawny little arm, pulling up the sleeve of his outfit for that day. "Have it your way," Roy whispered, jabbing the lit end of the cigarette on the pale flesh. Remus whimpered, his werewolf side getting angrier by the minute.

"Now, let's try it again," Roy whispered in his ear, "here is your breakfast little cub."

Remus pursed his lips together, refusing to give this man the satisfaction of victory. He bit his lip as the cigarette descended to another part of his arm. No matter what, he wouldn't do anything that would make this man happy. He just had to hope that Sirius would come. He had to ignore what Roy was planting into his mind and hope that Sirius would come.

Moony still didn't know why he was getting this punishment, he had no idea why this man was burning his arm, and he had no idea why this man wanted to mate with him. Moony whimpered, why was his human counterpart going through this?

"You little bitch," Roy whispered, "you have no idea what kind of hell I can bring you! Do you want to end up like my last mate, huh!"

Remus snapped his in Roy's direction.

"Another mate," he whispered.

"That's right," Roy said, obviously pleased Remus had spoken, "we became one too, had to use three other sacrifices though. The boy was much more submissive than you though, which was a good thing. After the ceremony, I was at full power but still had room for more, so I went out in search for someone just as good. I happened to see you at Hogsmeade two years ago, from then on I have been watching you, studying, calculating when I could strike.

"During that time I also came up with enough power to get into the Shrieking Shack without Albus Dumbledore noticing." Roy finished with an air around him that was saying that he was proud. Remus scooted further away.

"Also, I was out today and stumbled upon the perfect candidates for the sacrificial part," Roy said, "are you familiar with Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans?" Remus couldn't breath; his heart was pumping in his throat.

Not his friends, not the only people that accepted him. Not Sirius.

"They are perfect," Roy whispered. Remus couldn't stop them in time; he couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. "They are perfect, the very love they have for you will be turned into the very thing that will destroy you."

Remus grabbed the sides of his head, hoping to just wake up from this nightmare. Roy caressed his cheek, roughly wiping the tears away. "Don't you love it when things don't go your way?"

Remus fell into Roy's waiting arms, unconscious.

-----------------

Sirius supported James down the hill back into the town, hoping that they could stop at the inn there. Lily looked just as exhausted, the spell taking its toll on her magic and body. Sirius himself was too tired to speak to any of them, worried sick over Remus.

"My god," a voice said behind them when they reached the town, "are you three okay?"

All of them turned to see a portly woman, holding bags of what looked like groceries. Lily sighed in relief, the first person that actually spoke to them.

"You poor things, please, let us go to my home," she said sweetly, "you three look like you just had a fight with a monster."

_If only she knew _all of them seemed to think at the same time.

They reached a nice looking house, not to big but not to small. It was a brick house with a nice garden in the front. A picket fence surrounded the yard, giving it a homey appearance. They walked into the house, Sirius immediately setting James down on the small sofa. The messy haired boy immediately became unconscious again.

Sirius frowned, not liking the state his best friend was in. It reminded him of Remus after the full moons, sometimes Moony would cut him open completely.

If only he had marked Remus. If only he could have claimed him as his. If only Remus was here. Well, it was useless to contemplate on 'if only' circumstances. He had to get James healed and save Remus from something that could destroy him. The woman came back with a first aid kit and her wand.

"Now, if you excuse me I have to take care of him," she said politely, Sirius moved to the side, letting the woman tend to him. He looked over just in time to see Lily leave the room, gentle tears running down her cheeks.

Sirius frowned, got up and followed her out onto the back porch. "Hey," he greeted when he finally reached her. Lily tensed and whipped around, her body visibly relaxing when she saw who it was. "Oh Sirius, I didn't notice you coming." She babbled, trying in vain to wipe her eyes dry. Sirius' frown increased, worried.

"I was just thinking," she said, "about how James could have died and I would never get the chance to tell him…"

Sirius blinked, waiting for her to continue.

"I wanted to tell him that, back in first year, I fell in love with him," she said softly, "then in second year he got worse, more arrogant, and pigheaded, I was beginning to loose interest in him. Then in third year he just got worse, so I fell out of love with him. When he protected me back there though, I felt that feeling back in first year. I just wanted to tell him that I was thankful, but after he was unconscious I thought I wouldn't ever get that chance."

Sirius thought about what she said. _Remus_ he thought. He had no idea where that came from, but it gave him a thought. From the first moment he had seen the frail boy on the train, something clicked in his head. He was overly protective of the boy, hoping to shield him from all the bad that were in the world, knowing he has suffered enough. Now, Sirius let him down, allowing that freak to kidnap him.

Before he could stop himself he spoke, but his wasn't the only voice, "I love him."

Lily looked at Sirius in surprise, Sirius looking at Lily with the same expression.

"Glad to hear it Lily," Sirius finally said, "because he loves you too."

"Same with Remus Sirius," she replied, "he loves you too."

Both smiled, well, at least that could motivate him to get Remus back.

"Hello my puppets," a voice said in front of them. Lily and Sirius looked up to see a man, his amber eyes glinting dangerously. He was holding James, the boy looking in pain. Sirius knew him, he was the man Sirius had met earlier, when they were first looking for Remus.

"Let him down," it was Lily's voice, she sounded worried, than again so was he. Sirius knew something was off about the man.

"Don't worry, you will have yours soon," He said, disappearing, James going with him.

"NO JAMES!" Two voices screamed out.

-------------

**Okay that was Chapter Six. Wow, now both James and Remus are caught. Goal: 60 reviews.**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

-------------


	7. VII

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary**: Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **I have noticed that the summary doesn't really fit the story anymore. It kind of does, but kind of doesn't if you know what I mean. Also, my goals have been met a lot faster than I realized they would. All well, that's good for you butbad for me, because I have to consistently write now. Well, that's it I guess.

On with the story!

--Chapter Seven--

"It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault," Lily muttered cradling herself as if she was about to be taken as well. Her normally crystal clear, emerald eyes were dampened with sorrow. Her face had tracks on it, previously made by tears. She held herself closer as a new wave ofemotional paincame to her.

"I-it's not your fault Lily," Sirius whispered, feeling the need to cry as well, but he was a man, and men never cried. Not only was the newly discovered love of his life kidnapped, but his best friend too. The one that would prank Slytherins with him, get detentions, and brag about how perfect Lily was. It wasn't Lily's fault, it was his. If only he had been there to protect him, then none of this would have happened. It was his fault.

"What are you two doing out here alone?" a voice came from inside: the woman they had met on the streets. Sirius and Lily turned to face her, the woman looked perfectly normal, which was odd. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, something was off, and he knew it.

"Miss, did you not see my best friend get taken?" Sirius asked calmly, though his instincts were telling him to strangle her for answers. Lily's calculating eyes were focused once more as they studied the old woman.

"Your friend was taken?" The woman asked a hint of fake worry in her voice, "when did it happen?"

"About two minutes ago you old hag," Sirius hissed, "you should have seen it; after all, you were helping him." The young boy wondered why she was the only one that would help in a town full of people that wouldn't. Lily stood up, hand brushing over the top of her wand.

"What do you know?" She asked harshly.

"Nothing that could save your friends now," the woman replied icily. Sirius also stood up to his full height -being the tallest of the Marauders that was something- and readied his wand. Lily stood closer to Sirius, ready for a fight.

"All I can tell you is, your friends are going to be used for something greater than you could possibly understand," the woman replied, "James will be used as a sacrifice, and Remus will be one with the other."

"What's your name?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"Does it really matter Sirius!" Lily hissed softly, only loud enough so he could hear it.

"Not really, but I want to know," he whispered back.

"My name is Susan Corndole," the woman replied, "why?"

"No reason Susan," Sirius said, "tell me, is that all the information you know?"

"Yes," she said softly, "that is all I know."

"Fine," Lily spoke up that time, "then we have no more need for you."

Sirius ran passed her and into the house, Lily close behind. Susan wasn't even following them, just watching with careful eyes as they left.

"Roy," she said into what looked like a mirror, "I told them about it, as planned, they are probably heading towards you."

"Good, they will be quite disappointed when they arrive," the voice chuckled back.

----------------------

James opened his tired eyes, looking blearily around the room. He still had his glasses on, which was a good thing, so he was able to see. _Where am I _he thought. He was in a house, probably in a bedroom since he was on a bed. James felt something next to him though; he looked down to see just what it was.

"Remus!" He exclaimed, relieved. His voice quickly died out when he saw the state his friend was in. Pale, skinnier then he should be, and just sickly looking. James even feared for a second that he was dead, but when the boy felt the skin, it was still warm.

"Remus, open your eyes for me," James whispered, shaking him slightly, "please Remus, wolf boy, Moony?" He sighed in relief when dull amber eyes opened; the eyes were almost too dull, though, in James' opinion. Remus looked up into James' face, relief and fear mixed together.

"James?" He asked, uncertain to whether this was a trick or not, "is that you?"

"Yeah," James laughed, pulling the smaller boy into a hug, "we went searching everywhere for you." James held Remus tighter when the boy began to sob gently in his shirt. The messy haired teen had no idea what his friend went through, so he just let him cry.

"Remus, what happened to you?" James asked after the young boy had calmed down, "what is going on? Why you? Why me, for that matter-?"

"Do you hate me?" A soft voice cut in.

"Hate you? Where did you get that, I could never hate you," James said softly, "and Sirius doesn't either, if that is what you are thinking."

Remus looked up at him, and smiled the best he could -which wasn't much- and scooted further away so he could look at James. "You wanted some questions answered?" He asked softly, seeing the other boy brighten up and nod his head.

"What happened? I woke here one morning, after I stumbled upon this town and asked Roy for the use of his floo powder, mistake on my part. Ever since then, I have been here, except when he lets me out, fed forcefully, getting hit if I don't do what he says, and getting fed drugs to knock me out.

"What is going on? Apparently Roy has a bonding ceremony set up that allows him to become one with me; our bodies will form together, in a sense. He is going to use, you, Lily, and Sirius as the three sacrifices needed for it. This will take place on the full moon, once we are in the ceremonial circle, both Roy and I will not transform, and so the ceremony will take place.

"Why me? Because, in order for the ceremony to be a success Roy would need a young werewolf that can withstand it. Apparently he had been watching me for some time now, carefully calculating everything.

"Why you? Because, like I said before, you, Lily, and Sirius are going to be the sacrifices. But I know the ceremony will be a failure, I just hope I'm not the one that has to die."

"What do you mean, I hope I'm not the one that has to die?" James asked, taking in this information carefully.

"When the ceremony fails," Remus replied, "one of us is going to die, that one is chosen by fate. I know the ceremony is going to be a failure though."

"How do you know?" James asked in whisper.

"The sacrifices need to be pureblooded," Remus said, "Lily is muggleborn."

------------------------------

"Sirius where are we going?" Lily asked, running along side of her companion.

"To the house that I went to when we first went looking for Remus," Sirius explained, "you weren't with us at that time." Lily nodded and continued to run, if Sirius knew that that house held Remus, and then James must be there too. The question was, was that are they alright? Sirius seemed to be thinking along the same lines, his expression set deep in thought. "We just need to get there, and then we can save them both!" Sirius said.

Both stopped in front of the house, panting, but no look of relief passed their features. The house was gone.

"Are you sure it was here?" Lily asked, straightening up and taking a closer look.

"I'm positive it was here," Sirius whispered, feeling lost once again. That was twice that he wasn't able to save Remus, if anything, he felt like crap. _Dammit I always come to late _Sirius thought bitterly to himself. Lily burst into tears next to him, yet he felt he couldn't comfort her.

"Then where could they be?" Lily sobbed, trying her best to dry her tears, "I mean, where else?" Sirius looked at her, uncertain, but they had to try.

"Maybe a clue can be found there," Sirius said thoughtfully.

Lily sniffled and looked up at where the house was supposed to be, "or maybe we missed something?"

"Could be," Sirius said, "come on Lily, we can't give up yet! We have to find James and Remus before something bad happens, we could be heroes even, if you want to think of it that way." Lily smiled, maybe being a hero wouldn't be that bad.

"Oh and Lily," Sirius said as they started to walk again, "don't get captured, I don't think I would be able to do this without anyone here to back me up."

"Of course, Mister Black," Lily laughed and ran ahead; after all, she had to stay confident, for James and Remus' sake. For hers and her only companion left too. Sirius blinked once, cocking his head to the side before going to go and catch up. _Back to the clearing _Sirius thought, finally catching up with the red-head.

Both stopped when they reached the hill. Something was off, like the clouds swirling above in only one spot. Lily shivered and backed up slightly. "Sirius, I don't trust that place," Lily whispered, her voice trembling slightly. The teen glanced at her, in all truths, he wanted to high-tale it out of there, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Remus needed him, and he needed Remus.

Lily took a couple steps forward, feeling the work of strong magic in the forest. It was strange, because that forest was the Forbidden Forest, wouldn't Dumbledore realize it? Lily froze, she wondered why Sirius couldn't just sniff out Remus, it must have been a barrier. Sirius had never explained why he didn't just do that of course, but she had her suspicions. In fact, why not just ask him now?

"Sirius," Lily asked, "how come you didn't just sniff Remus out before, and something was stopping you?" The teen looked at her for a minute before a look of recognition dawned on his features.

"Come to think of it Lily," he said, "something was blocking it, I didn't know what."

"Like a barrier?"

"Yeah! That was what it was like," Sirius said.

"In the town?" Lily asked.

"In the town and in the forest," Sirius said, looking at her as if this was not something that was not important. In fact, he had no idea where she was going with this, it reminded him of when Remus would question him, and then he would come up with this explanation to something that explained everything. It bugged him, actually.

Lily's expression grew hard. If the barrier was around the town too, then something wasn't right. In fact, from reading a book she found in the Library, barriers were mainly put up to protect something or keep something from disappearing. In this case, it could be both. Lily turned around to see if the latter was true. It was.

"Sirius!" Lily gasped, "It's gone, the town is gone!"

Sirius whipped around, she was right, it looked as if nothing ever existed there at all. _Because nothing ever did _Sirius growled to himself _it was fake_! Only something so powerful could do that though, it wouldn't even make sense even.

"Impossible!"

"It is very possible Sirius."

"Then who could create something like that, no normal wizard could do that!"

"Then it had to have been the man who took Remus and James."

"How could he have that much power though?"

"I don't know, it seems unbelievable."

"Lily, it is unbelievable."

"It's almost as if the town was created for us…"

"Why though?"

"A distraction to keep us from doing something."

"But what, Lily?"

"I don't know."

Sirius looked at his feet for the longest moment, before glancing back at the edge of the forest. It still had an eerie edge to it, creepy almost. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but something covered it. A hand.

"Quiet Sirius," Lily whispered in his ear, "I hear some-."

Lily's voice was cut off abruptly, as if she disappeared. Sirius whipped around, coming face-to-face with the man who took James. The man smirked, drew up his hand and smacked Sirius on the back of his neck, knocking him out. He chuckled, picking up the unconscious boy and girl and left.

-----------------------------

James looked deep in thought, what Remus said was true. Too true, Lily was only muggleborn and the ceremony requires purebloods. Sirius and James were, but not Lily. Remus swayed slightly, tired from the last visit Roy made. The man ignored James most of the time and went for his "little cub". Apparently, his name was Roy, and James was stuck the some way Remus was, chained.

Remus got drugged earlier, so James knew he was close to falling asleep, Roy didn't even bother with James. He also ignored James when the teen tried to stop the man from giving the dose to his friend. James had to know something though.

"Remus," James whispered, noticing the boy trying with all his might to stay awake, "when does the ceremony take place."

"Full moon," Remus muttered before lying down and going to sleep.

Full moon was tonight, which was not a good thing.

He snapped his head up when Roy came back in, carrying two things. "What do you want?" James snapped. Roy dropped the two bodies and walked out, not even offering a reply. James saw two more chains magically wrap around something. When he looked at the objects closer, he realized it was Lily and Sirius. Both out cold.

"Lily, Sirius," James whispered, "not you too."

Sirius stirred, opening tired blue eyes. He sat up, looking around his surroundings. "What the hell? Where the frick am I?" He muttered, but seemed to catch sight of James soon after.

"James? Is it really you?" Sirius whispered, hugging his friend tightly, "oh god, I thought I would never find you!" James pulled away, drawing Lily into his lap and putting his finger on his lips and glanced at the other figure on the bed. Sirius' gaze looked upon the pale, sick looking body.

"Remus," Sirius whispered, feeling a tear slid down his cheek for the first time. He crawled over to where the smaller boy was silently sleeping, though his facial expression held sorrow and fear. Sirius brought the teen into his lap and gently played with his hair.

"You should have accepted my offer," Sirius whispered, "that morning in the Hospital Wing, when I offered to become your mate."

"I know," a groggy voice said below him, "I didn't want to hurt you though."

"Remus?"

"Hi, Sirius, I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid," Sirius whispered, "I got myself into this."

Remus sobbed and clung to him tightly, hoping to never let go. James thought it was strange that Remus woke up that quickly, and he would give them privacy, but he couldn't.

"Remus, I couldn't protect you," Sirius said, "I don't deserve anything from you, but, I love you, I really love you."

Remus sighed contentedly. Finally, everything was perfect, well, almost.

"Its time to become one," Roy said from the doorway, obviously not pleased with the interaction happening between his cub and that boy. Lily scooted even closer to James, but a powerful force swept over all of them, knocking them all unconscious.

---**TBC---**

**Okay that was Chapter Seven. Not a very long story but, all well. Goal: 80**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	8. VIII

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **We have finally reached the climax, are you all excited? Okay, first order of business, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news, this is part one meaning there will be a major cliffhanger at the end. Good news, I was thinking of posting a new story, details will be said in the next chapter. Well, that's it.

On with the story!

---Full Moon: part one---

Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus trudged up to the clearing, obviously scared. Sirius didn't think that a simple rescue mission would turn into this; he had a different ending to all this nonsense. James couldn't even believe he followed Sirius that day out of the hospital wing. Lily didn't see why she decided to help her friends out, because right now, she could be sitting in the common room, reading a nice book. Though Remus didn't look scared, he clearly was.

"Remmie," Sirius whispered into his ear, "is there any way you could botch this up for us?" Remus smiled slightly at Sirius, though his eyes said differently.

"I already know this ritual is going to be a failure," he whispered back. Sirius was taken aback, thinking Remus didn't have anything planned.

"Do you have something going on in that bright head of yours?" Sirius asked, keeping his voice low so Roy wouldn't hear them. Remus shook his head in reply.

"No, the sacrifices are not fit," he said, "You need purebloods." It took a while but something clicked in Sirius' head. Lily wasn't a pureblood, so the ritual was an automatic failure. He still couldn't see any hope in that. The sacrifices were going to be, well, sacrificed, and then Remus would be all alone. Sirius stole a careful look at Remus; the smaller boy seemed just as worried.

"Remus buddy," James whispered into the other teens ear, "love ya man, just saying it now incase the worse were to happen." Sirius had to wonder if Roy was hearing any of this. He seemed like he didn't, which is probably why he doesn't stop them.

Remus smiled apologetically at James; after all, it was his fault they were in this situation. If Moony hadn't of run off that night, this wouldn't be happening right now. His friends wouldn't have to be sacrificed either. "We're here," Roy said. He turned to face them, magically binding the three teens except Remus to the three bloodstained poles.

He pulled Remus close and moved over to the center. Roy forced Remus to kneel down, him directly opposite. He muttered a quick spell, and suddenly, Remus couldn't feel his legs, meaning they were paralyzed.

"I am going to explain the different parts to you all," Roy said, "because if we don't do this right, something bad might happen."

"Screw you!" Sirius snapped.

"Not very nice," Roy said in a mock hurt voice, "you should learn to keep your mouth shut," -he turned to Remus- "or something bad might happen." Sirius closed his mouth; thinking blurting out wasn't the smartest of ideas. James glanced at him worriedly, not thinking Sirius would just back down like that. After all, Roy wouldn't really hurt Remus, he needed him.

"The first part," Roy said again, making sure he had their attention, "is called the blood ceremony. I will be taking the blood of one sacrifice, going in the specific order, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. The blood will be painted over the ground where Remus and I are kneeling. It is an offering, so to say.

"The second part is called the cleansing ceremony. I will take the blood of the sacrifice and cleanse myself and Remus with it. If I do say so myself, that is the best part. That will take many hours, because the magic will have to take place. During those hours I will be leaving, so Remus can offer himself to the ceremony.

"The third part is called the sacrificial bonding ceremony. I will take the blood of another sacrifice and offer it to the ceremony. All of you will be alive during these three parts, because at the end, you will be put through the pain, and then be killed."

"What pain?" Sirius asked chokingly.

"The pain of two werewolves inside your bodies. For the moment Remus and I will switch places with a normal human. The sacrifice must feel the pain that we go through in order for it to work. In the meantime, Remus and I will know the joys of not having a dangerous, yet powerful, creature inside of our minds everyday," Roy explained, grinning at the look of horror on all of their faces.

Lily clamped her eyes shut, maybe if she wished hard enough, it would all just go away. She was frightened, scared for not only herself, but for her friends. James looked horrified for a different reason, he knew that the ritual will be a failure, but Remus had told him that one of the werewolves will die if it is. Sirius didn't know that much, only that it will be a failure and James thought it best that he didn't know.

"The first part will now commence," Roy's voice boomed over them, "I offer the blood of Sirius Black." Remus had to wonder who he was speaking to, but that was soon answered when he turned his head to look at Sirius. It was a massive werewolf, clearly a spirit but creepy enough standing behind his lover, its intent gaze on them all. He gasped, falling over and trying to back away but the spell on his legs held strong.

"Very good Remus," Roy said cruelly, "you were able to see the ruler of this ceremony. I'm impressed; my first mate couldn't even see him, which means you have more power." The werewolf rumbled the ground, causing Sirius to shiver as it breathed down his neck. Roy came right up next to him, flashing a golden dagger.

"Hold still now," he chuckled.

"I can't exactly go anywhere dumb ass," Sirius muttered.

Roy chuckled, grabbing the boy's arm, yanking at it. Sirius squirmed uselessly, trying to free himself, but to no avail. "Sirius," James whispered, feeling the most fear he had ever felt in all of his life. Remus covered his eyes with a hand, resisting the urge to cry. Lily turned her head; she had a weak stomach when it came to blood, not to mention this was her friend.

Roy brought the dagger up, slicing slowly down the soft skin. Sirius bit his lip, not wanting to give this freak the pleasure of his pain filled cries. His flesh was burning, almost as if it was on fire. Roy went back up the wound after he stopped just above the veins in Sirius' wrist. He muttered a quick spell, keeping the dagger in the wound and making all the blood trapped in a small bubble.

Remus let one tear slip down his face, he was unable to watch as Sirius -his Sirius- was put through these tortures. Sirius himself was close to tears, the burning and pain almost too much to bear. He whimpered as the golden menace was ripped out of his skin.

"The blood will now be spread across the ceremonial sections," Roy called. The werewolf stepped out from behind Sirius, moving through him. Lily gasped; the size of the beast was bigger than the first one they fought. James whimpered, feeling the need to scream, not only did this thing look like it was about eat them, he could see things inside the beasts belly, moving around frantically. Apparently Remus saw it to, a look of disgust and nausea on his features.

The werewolf opened his mouth wide at Sirius, the teen trying to get away. He lowered his head towards the blood, completely covering Sirius' arm with his mouth. "Drink it all up and spread it across the ceremonial sections," Roy said, almost soothing to the werewolf. The beast turned his head, Remus able to see Sirius' arm free of any blood and completely healed.

The werewolf made his way over to where Remus was sitting. He lowered his head, opening his mouth again and licking all around the trembling boy. After he brought his massive head away, Sirius' blood was all around him, mixing with the dirt. Remus shuddered, a creeping shiver running up and down his spine.

He couldn't get away now, not with all the blood around him. He was certain that Sirius' wound wasn't that serious, but anything was possible in the wizarding world.

"Remus," Sirius whispered. He was feeling light headed, a buzz in his ears. He felt the need to throw up, but the bile would never come. "Remus, forgive me," he muttered, feeling the need to just sleep, yes, that sounded good. Of course, something awoke him abruptly.

"Now is not the time for sleep," Roy said, "you'll get all the time in the world when you're dead, but not now."

Roy stepped over to where Remus was kneeling, frozen with fright. He reached out his bloodstained hands and cupped the frail boys chin, smearing the sticky substance on the boy's neck with his thumbs. Remus shuddered, reaching up to pull the hands away but to no avail. Having Sirius' blood on him was disgusting, but oddly pleasurable, in a sick way.

Roy grabbed Remus' hair, drawing him closer, the large werewolf watching with immense eyes. The older werewolf put his hand over the boy's heart, emitting a red glow. He snaked his other arm around the boy's waist drawing him closer. _The werewolf must see the power of the mate before accepting it _Roy thought. He pressed harder, a barely visible green light starting to emit from Remus' body.

"What is that?" Lily whispered, the green light steadily getting stronger.

"Its Remus' level of magic," James answered, "Roy must be measuring it with a spell."

"A powerful spell," Sirius added, feeling weaker than normal.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Lily whispered, still teary eyed.

"I just got my arm sliced open Lily," Sirius replied dryly, "how do you think I feel?"

"Sirius," James snapped, "she was just asking how you were, and you don't have to be snippy with her."

"Wake up James!" Sirius hissed back, "we are all about to be killed! You think I wouldn't be a little snippy!"

"SHUT UP!" Roy's voice banged throughout the clearing.

Lily shut her eyes, fresh tears awakening, "I could take that Voldemort guy any day instead of this." James shut his eyes too, feeling hopeless. If anything, Remus was in the most danger, Sirius realized, they were about to be killed but he would have to live inside that guys body for the rest of his life.

James couldn't stop staring at that werewolf, the things floating frantically inside its stomach. They looked oddly like…

"Souls," Lily whispered suddenly.

"What?" Sirius and James asked at the same time.

"The things inside the werewolf," she said, "they're souls. I have been doing some reading…"

"What a shock there," Sirius muttered.

"Shut up," Lily hissed, "well you never really told me all about the details about this rescue mission, but now I am quite certain. In a wizarding library in Hogsmeade the owner showed me a specific book in the back after I had found about Remus' condition. It explained the mating ceremonies, the normal is two beings whether one is a werewolf or both are, they have sexual relations and the werewolf bites the other, claiming the other as theirs.

"The other one was a more permanent, where the werewolf marks its mate on the full moon. Usually if there is only one werewolf, it can't go that way because, naturally, the other non-werewolf will be eaten.

"The most permanent, the sacrificial mating ceremony, includes three sacrifices, two males and a female specifically. In ancient times werewolves marked each other this way, by becoming one you see. Becoming one is mostly an incorrect way of putting it; more like the more powerful one gives the soul of the weaker one to the werewolf watching the ceremony. Not all werewolves are the same, like this one, you can't find it in another ceremonial circle. Anyway, the werewolf consumes the soul and gives its power to the stronger one."

"So, that one is a trick," James said.

"Basically," Lily replied, "you don't become one at all, if you are the weaker one, you are fed to the werewolf master, which is the one watching the ceremony. It only benefits for one. This was a forbidden ceremony though, only those with specific permission could do it. You can't make ceremonial circles anymore though, you have to find them."

"Okay," Sirius said, "so Roy found this one."

"Only werewolves can see it," Lily said, "but when it is close to power, normal humans can too. Like us, when we first saw it, it was close to power, so we were able to see it."

"And you got all of this from a book," James said, disbelieving.

"Well yes," Lily replied, "I told the bookstore owner that I knew a werewolf, and wanted to do research. His son was a werewolf, but disappeared without a trace. So he let me read that book."

A cry of pain caught them all off guard. Sirius whipped his head around to see where it came from. Remus and Roy were still in their same positions, but that red glow had completely surrounded the teen. His face was scrunched in pain, the red glow slowly seeping into his body. A gasp escaped his lips and everything was quiet.

Roy removed his hand away and wrapped it around Remus' waist, where his other arm was. A flare of green light erupted from their werewolf friend and disappeared as quickly as it came. James glanced at the massive beast overhead. It seemed excited, almost as if Remus was acceptable for the ceremony.

---------------------------

Albus Dumbledore removed his half moon spectacles. He had seen something in the forbidden forest; it was green flash of light that reached above the tall trees. He narrowed his tired blue eyes; maybe he was seeing things again. He paused when the door slowly creaked open. Minister Fudge stood in front of him, a troubled look on his features.

"Dumbledore," he said, motioning to a seat in front of the headmaster's desk, "may I?"

"Of course, of course," Albus replied sitting down behind his desk as well.

"I want to discuss something with you," Fudge continued, "not only with that upstart Voldemort, who seems to be rising in more power, but an energy reading near this school."

"Yes, yes of course," Dumbledore replied, still smiling, though the twinkle in his eyes had disappeared, "we shall discuss Lord Voldemort later, right now, I think we need to talk about that energy reading, because I have been feeling it grow in power ever since the children disappeared."

"Ah yes," replied Fudge, looking closely a sheet of paper, "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans."

"Those are the ones," Dumbledore said calmly, though his patience was running thin.

"Yes, in-indeed they a-are," Fudge stuttered, suddenly feeling nervous, "we have pinpointed in the location somewhere in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore was slightly shocked, he didn't know it was that close.

"We were thrown off too," Fudge said, catching the slight shock in the old man's demeanor, "the energy was indicating to be coming from afar until one of our employees went to check it out. Did you know a wizarding town was right beyond the forest?"

"There has never been one," Dumbledore replied.

"Apparently a barrier had been put up for all these years, until the power of it slipped only recently," Fudge informed, reading the files critically.

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. What was this all about?

----------------------------

Remus gasped, his energy suddenly gone. He tried to pry himself out of Roy's arms but it was no use, in his weakened state the man clearly outmatched him -he already did but still. Roy seemed preoccupied though. This was either good or bad. The good part was, was that he could escape, the bad part was, was that he didn't have the energy or the time for him to get his friends -and lover- free and then he escape himself. The situation was actually bad either way. Remus slowly followed Roy's gaze to the massive werewolf over head. It was looking intent, as if in thought.

He lowered his head and ran his tongue through Remus briefly before turning to Roy and doing the same thing. A look of confusion passed in his eyes before nodding in approval. He growled lowly in his throat and continued to watch the ceremony again. Roy turned back around to Remus.

"Now we begin the second stage of the bonding ceremony," his voice rang out, "I will now offer the blood of James Potter." The large werewolf nodded, watching Remus intently, his massive red eyes calculating the boy. Roy walked over to the frozen still James. He drew out a red dagger that time, flashing it in a mocking manner in front of the boy.

"Since this requires a lot of blood," Roy laughed cruelly, "I'll have to cut both arms and your stomach." James shivered, trying to squirm out of the bonds holding him.

"Stop it Roy, please," Remus begged, "I don't want this, why won't you stop?" Roy turned around to face his mate, who was looking at him big amber eyes. Sirius looked at Remus as well, knowing that Roy wouldn't stop but admired his courage.

"I'm sorry my little cub," Roy said soothingly, "but I can't stop now, this isn't for your benefit, this is just for me. Just like these three, you are only a tool for my success." Sirius growled low in his throat, how he dare just use his lover like that. How he dare mock them!

Roy turned back to face the struggling James, he flashed the dagger again and sliced open his left arm. James bit back a cry of pain. The dagger -still in the skin- ran back up to where it started, cutting deeper into his skin. Roy muttered the same spell, making the blood get caught all into a small bubble. He continued to his other arm, only running the dagger three times up and down, getting more blood. James was nearly in tears, the pain was incredible, Sirius only suffered one arm, he had to suffer both and his stomach.

Roy smirked, and moved to his stomach. He put his hand on the back of the hilt, holding the blade horizontally. Before he thrust the blade into the young teens stomach, he looked up into his pain filled, hazel eyes.

"This will hurt," he chuckled.

"Oh haha," James gasped.

Roy drove the blade -tip first- into his gut, quickly muttering the spell so the blood spurting out will be caught inside the bubble like shield. James whimpered, but refused to cry out. Roy drove the blade upward, still in the skin, and stopped right before reaching his heart. James gasped the fire in his chest increasing. Roy pulled out the now completely red dagger and shook it for the remaining blood to come off.

"Perfect substance," Roy muttered, licking the blade where blood still was. James bit his lip, the burning in his flesh unbearable. The spirit like werewolf bent his head and did the same maneuver as he did to Sirius. Remus sobbed, his friends being cut open like a turkey on Thanksgiving. Lily cried, not only was James being hurt, his blood was everywhere.

The massive werewolf tasted the blood gleefully; it had been a while since a ceremony had occurred in his ceremonial circle. The purebloods, however rotten they may have been, had delicious blood. Roy went over to where Remus was kneeling, he watching as the werewolf master made his way over to where they were.

The werewolf lowered his head and licked Remus and Roy fully, blood appearing all over them. Remus screamed, trying to wipe the blood off of him, but to no avail, something was keeping it on him. Lily deposited the contents inher stomach, feeling sick. James screwed his eyes shut, there was no pain but his friend was painted over with his blood. Sirius did the only thing he could do…he vomited gracefully.

"I love this feeling," Roy whispered, though everyone heard it, "the blood of a young boy all over me. Enjoy it while you can Remus, you only get this once." Remus shuddered; yeah this guy was definitely insane.

"Now I must leave," Roy said, "the werewolf master is going to cleanse you now, so the blood will soon be wiped off. I will come back when the werewolf master calls to me. For now, have fun won't you?"

Remus tried rubbing it off again, but nothing at all happened.

"As for you three," Roy said, turning to the three tied to the pole, "you cannot witness this. So you will have to go to sleep for a while." With a wave of his hand, all three of them were bound limp to the poles, unconscious.

"Oh and Remus," Roy said before leaving, "This will hurt." Remus' tearful eyes widened as a burning sensation spread throughout his entire body. A pain filled scream filled the air. Roy smirked, thepained screamlike music to his ears.

---**TBC---**

**There you go, part one. Part two will come shortly. Remember, Voldemort is just coming in power.Goal: 90**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	9. IX

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Harry Potter  
**Warnings: **Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary: **Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Notes: **Okay, okay here is part two of this little adventure. Also, I have reached the 100 mark, YAY! A lot of blood in the last chapter, but this one will be the worst or the best, I don't know, I'm not the reviewer. I need a vote taken though; I am posting a new story, called **Rarity of the Breed**. The angst and drama is a lot like this but different story line. The vote will be: should I post it or no.

---Full Moon: part two---

So dark, everything was shrouded in it. So cold, like winter except he knew that it was summer. His body felt so light, like he was floating. The last thing he remembered was the pain and then this, Roy too, saying a warning. Remus opened his eyes; he was still in the clearing, but floating, like he thought. The werewolf master was standing above him, red eyes gleaming, but definitely had a distant look to him.

He noticed his friends were bound limp to the three poles, he hoped just unconscious. Remus lifted his arm up, hoping to grab something, anything. The boy struggled, he felt rather uncomfortable in the ground without something soft below him to break his fall. The werewolf licked its spirit like lips in satisfaction and turned his gaze towards the desperate -and scared- boy.

"Done," it said simply, his voice deep and gruff. Remus froze, he talked too? The werewolf's wispy form twisted and shook violently. The size shrinking down to that of a human, his paws forming that of a human and the rest of his body twisting into shape. A man stood before him, smiling sickeningly. His hair went down to the middle of his back, held together with a simple hair tie, Remus couldn't get a look of what his hair and eye color might have been because the man was entirely silver. He was thin, though his face was slightly boney.

"It is a pleasure to speak to you Remus Lupin," he said softly, "my name is Silver White, nice to meet you…in this form." Remus got the impression that Silver was taking in great delight in his position. The werewolf stepped closer, his steps graceful. He lowered his face down so his was an inch apart from Remus'.

"It is rare that I get see beautiful ones," he whispered slyly, "perhaps I should botch the ceremony so I could keep you. Then again, fate chooses which one dies and which one lives, and I am fairly certain that fate will choose you." He poked Remus gently on the nose at the end of his words. Remus squeaked and tried to back away, but it was no use. Silver felt so cold, his touch like ice.

"Why are you letting him do this?" Remus asked, shivering at the caress Silver gave him on his cheek.

"I cannot live if no one sacrifices," Silver said brightly, "it is either me, or them; besides," -he glanced at his stomach- "the souls are happy where they are, they all live in a fantasy world inside my stomach, living without the fear of being a werewolf. In other words, their souls are in endless sleep, dreaming only the best." For a moment Remus dreamed of being in there, but remembers it was practically suicide, which in a way, it was.

"I am perfectly happy with my life," Remus said, outraged, "I don't need some dream world to make me happy!"

"Would you still say that," Silver whispered, "if Sirius disappeared from your life, just like your parents when you were bitten, would you still be happy to be here?" Remus opened his mouth to snap back a reply, but nothing came, what if he lost Sirius? Like it was ever going to happen, anyway. Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Just because someone isn't there in body doesn't mean they aren't in body," he said back, hoping it didn't sound desperate.

"What if they were there in body, but wasn't there," Silver breathed in his ear, "what if he started to hate you, like your parents."

Remus clamped his eyes shut, he would not think about his parents, not now. When he was bitten, it was his fathers fault, he wanted Remus to go and get some grapes from the garden, and they started to hate him. His bite was on accident, that was all, a werewolf nearby who was caught off guard and bit him.

"I watch all werewolves Remus," Silver said, "and yours was on purpose."

"What!"

"A werewolf, who wanted to create an army," he chuckled, "bit you when you were little, because your father made him angry, do you want to know his name Remus?"

"Sure, let's hear your made-up name," Remus snapped, becoming more irritated than normal. He was normally very calm, able to whip Sirius and James in shape, but Silver was making him so angry just by smiling!

"His name isFenrir Greyback," Silver said, "and he specializes in hunting children, hoping to raise them to hate society and what not." The man smiled, causing Remus' blood to boil. It wasn't true, and he was damn sure of it; but what if it was? Remus shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, but it wasn't working.

"Well, that would be the end of the cleansing," Silver said with a hint of disappointment in his words, "guess you would like to be on the ground now." Despite himself, Remus shook his head vigorously, not wanting to remain frozen in midair any longer. Silver's form shifted and shook once more, forming into the giant werewolf master once more.

Remus dropped to the ground, landing with a 'thud' onto the dirt. He rubbed his backside gingerly, not appreciating being dropped so carelessly. His attention snapped back when he heard stirring near where Sirius and they were being held. Remus turned to see Lily awakening, she was groaning softly, blinking her eyes as if to clear her vision.

"Remus…?" She asked uncertainly, still out of it, mostly.

"Lily!" Remus said and tried to make his way over there. The minute he reached the end of the circle where Roy and he kneeled, energy flowed through him and blocked his path to get her. Remus gasped, the energy finally pushing him back. He reached feebly out, as if praying Lily would take it.

"Remus, it's okay," Lily said, sounding worried, "I'm fine, no need to push yourself."

"Lily, if only I could reach you," he whispered to himself, looking around the clearing for any signs of a way out. His attention snapped up to the massive werewolf after hearing it chuckle amusedly.

"Tsk, tsk Remus," Silver said, "you cannot escape, not as long as I am here." Remus glowered at him, clutching his aching side where the energy zapped him. Sirius was starting to wake up, James still out cold. Remus brightened up when he saw those gray-blue eyes blearily open, blinking once or twice to see clearly.

"Sirius," Remus said in relief.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, his vision coming back to him.

"Sirius, can you get out of these?" Lily said, indicating to the ropes binding them to the highly uncomfortable poles. Remus watched as Sirius tried to break free, but shook his head in defeat.

"You cannot escape," Silver said, drawing everyone's attention to him, "not as long as I am here, I thought I told you that Remus, Lily." Sirius was slightly shocked but regained himself, looking over at the boy in the middle of the clearing.

"Remus, you aren't hurt are you?" Sirius asked, his face and voice holding nothing but worry.

"I'm fine, but what about you?" Remus said, testing the edge of the circle again, he drew back with a hiss as it crackled again. Sirius looked worried, but shook his head.

"I've been better," he answered truthfully. Lily rolled her eyes at this statement and brought her attention to James, who was beginning to awaken as well. He groaned and mumbled in annoyance, before taking a good look around.

"I just had the weirdest dream," he started, "we were all to be sacrificed and Remus was going to become one with that freak." His eyes scanned the surroundings and his face fell.

"Guess it was real," he sighed in defeat.

"Naw, you dork," Sirius muttered sarcastically. Remus rolled his eyes as James and Sirius started another foolish argument.

"Glad to see my pets are getting along," an all too familiar voice said. They all turned their attention to Roy, who had just returned, looking quite pleased with him. Remus scowled, not liking him at all, he ignored the nervous and frightened butterflies in his chest and concentrated on his anger. Moony snarled inside the human body, wanting its turn to be free, but the annoying spell around the clearing prevented it.

Roy spoke, what sounded like wolf, to the werewolf master overhead and apparently got the answer he wanted when his smile widened considerably. He made his way back over to where Remus was, muttering a quick spell to bind the boy where he was. Roy kneeled done, his smile never leaving his face.

"Now we commence the third part of the ceremony," Roy spoke loudly and confidently, "I offer the blood of Lily Evans!"

_This is it _Remus thought _the failure, by using Lily's blood it will automatically come to a close, her blood is not pure, after all._

Roy withdrew a green knife, flashing it in front of the frightened girl. "The color matches your beautiful eyes, Lily," Roy chuckled, holding the blade next to her green orbs. He licked his lips and moved the knife down to her arm. James gave a strangled cry of protest, but was ignored. Remus shut his eyes, not wanting to see a third suffer.

Roy sliced into Lily arm, earning a yelp of pain. He smirked, running the blade up and down while still in the skin, the blood spurting out once in a while but caught in the shield. Tears streamed down her face, feeling ashamed that she could not hold them back like James and Sirius, but the pain, it was something she had never even felt before.

He raised the knife up, looking as if he was done, but he stabbed it down into her bone, causing a scream of agony. Remus felt his own tears fall down his cheeks, James sobbed, and Sirius avoided the scene, afraid to watch.

"The bone cut clean," Roy said, smirking with his handy work, "such perfect skin, soaked with blood, nothing more perfect." Lily sobbed, her frame shaking hard. Silver moved over to do the process he did with the other two. Remus could see the wound completely healed after he was done, even the bone had mended.

Lily bit her bottom lip, feeling the burning and dizziness engulf her. Roy went over to her, caressing her cheek almost lovingly. "Why do you cry?" He asked, his hand slowly moving towards her red locks. His tone was slightly angry, meaning nothing good.

Lily sobbed, but still said nothing.

"Why do you cry?" He asked again, but his voice much harsher, his hand yanking her hair. She gasped, but still said nothing, only hung her head the best she could.

"Your little boyfriend didn't cry," Roy hissed, grabbing her face forcefully, "so why did you?"

"Stop it Roy," Remus snapped, all attention. His amber eyes were forcefully set on his, but they shook a lot, meaning it was an effort to keep his gaze. Roy frowned, dropping his hold on Lily and walked menacingly over to where Remus was. Silver spread the blood around the ceremonial circle, but did nothing to stop this, he seem to be enjoying it.

"You little brat," Roy hissed, grabbing Remus by his waist and pulling him up close to him, "do you dare stop what I do? Do you want to feel the pain they feel? Do you want it?" He dug his clawed hand into Remus side, so hard it was drawing blood.

"I'd rather stop you and feel their pain," Remus said softly, "then let you hurt them, because they had nothing to do with this. I don't want it, like I told you before; I don't want it, any of it." Roy snarled flinging Remus against the energy shield, zapping the boy hard, but he made no noise what-so-ever.

"It's a failure Roy," Remus said, his eyes turning an angry red, "the ceremony was a failure before it even started."

Sirius stared, feeling an energy he had never felt before, what was worse, it was coming from Remus. Lily swallowed, her nerves on end, something was happening to Remus, but what? James shut his eyes as an onslaught of darkened power engulfed him.

"Did you do this to your last mates as well?" Remus asked, stepping closer to Roy, the older man feeling something he had never felt before: fear. The werewolf master stepped behind the boy, as though Remus' puppet.

"Do you think you can just take what you want?" Remus demanded the fury in his voice overwhelming. Energy crackled and hissed, cutting the ropes loose from the three captives. They fell to the ground and sat up quickly. Roy stepped back, his heart pumping, the entire ceremonial circle seemed to be under the young werewolf's control.

"Roy stepped into a forbidden area," Lily said to James and Sirius, "the ceremony was desecrated; now he is paying for it."

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked, ducking as black energy came hurtling towards them.

"Probably the conductor," James said, "for the punishment."

"What did Roy do wrong?" Sirius asked, pulling James a side to avoid another onslaught of black energy.

"Remember when I was explaining it to you guys," Lily said, "this mating ceremony required specific permission, what it meant was, to ask the gods. Roy didn't do it, and he broke the rules twice, which is not acceptable. They are using Remus as a conductor for his punishment." James and Sirius swallowed and looked back onto the scene.

"I was happy," Remus whispered dangerously, "you ruined it all; I am going to make sure you suffer until your very last agonizing breath." Roy cried out in fear as many black energy tentacles slithered up his legs and up to his neck, where he was bound tight. Silver opened his mouth, releasing the souls inside its belly.

Remus clicked his fingers, his transformation beginning. Moony raged inside the small body, angry, furious. The blood red moon showed up above, spraying the land with light, almost like day.

A golden light covered the entire ceremonial circle, angry and demanding. Suddenly, it all ended, the black energy disappeared, the ceremony circle, Silver even. Roy, Sirius, Lily, and James were perfectly still; to frightened to breath, in case they disturbed the welcoming silence. The red moon glowed up ahead, not even the birds were chirping or flapping their wing.

Energy started to crackle and pop once more, raging again. The golden light descended, sweeping over everyone, until it disappeared. They shielded their eyes against the onslaught of light energy; the trees swayed violently, some even picked up by its roots and tossed aside carelessly.

All of them unshielded their eyes cautiously, but what met their eyes was nothing short of monstrous and horrible.

---**TBC---**

**OMG, who read Harry Potter book, it was so cool! I used a spoiler in here, okay, sorry. Anyway, goal: 110.**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

**---TBC---**


	10. X

**Author**: WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance  
**Category**: Harry Potter  
**Warnings**: Slash between Sirius/Remus, maybe sex, and swearing.  
**Summary**: Someone is trying to claim Remus in his sleep, to make him theirs forever. He finally tells his best friend, Sirius Black, but doesn't expect the answer he receives, "then lets mate." What will poor Remus do?

**Note: **I will miss you guys so much, this is the last chapter of **A Werewolf's Bond** and for me to say this, I had a great time with you guys. Whenever you guys want to talk or have questions, e-mail me and I will reply. Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, who have stuck with me through thick and thin, I present to you…The Epilogue!

---Epilogue---

A large silver and grey werewolf stood, towering over them, a murderous and wild look in its eyes. In the moonlight, Sirius reflected, the underlining of its fur was shimmering gold, carefully yet brilliantly. With much dread and hope, he prayed it was Moony. James pulled Lily behind him, looking Sirius in the eyes. "What if he gets out of control?" He whispered urgently.

"Then we all die horrifically painful deaths," Sirius replied, voice laced with amusement and irony. Of course, if they were killed by the very person who they were trying to save then it would be very ironic, though strangely not horrific. After all, Lily realized, it was best to get killed by their friend then Roy, ne?

The moon shined crystal clear even through the dense trees, its light holding power in the medium sized clearing. Moony stepped forward, graceful and menacing about it all at the same time. His hackles raised, ready to leap at the man who caused him so much pain. It was all going to end; tonight nothing will be left but nightmares plaguing the teen's dreams.

_Why did he do this to me? _

Such a simple question, but held so much meaning, answers, and more questions. Even as the olderwerewolf was shaking at his feet, this question rose up out of the depths of his guarded mind, almost begging for it to be answered. Moony snorted, anger and excitement welled and swirled inside his mind like gas trapped in a glass test tube.

_Why me?_

Indeed, why him? Even after all of the explanations, a selfish, disgusted thought touched the far reaches of Remus' mind. Why couldn't he pick someone else? Selfish, but still there, being tired of being pushed around, tortured, with no hope at all.

_Why didn't anyone help me?_

Help **was **coming, and it eventually came, but why not sooner, so he could avoid the insane man. Moony shook his head, the thoughts, questions, jumbling inside his already fragile mind. Normally, his mental barriers would be up, the barriers that held back the fear, pain…and happiness. A monster does not deserve to be happy, whether it be truly evil, like Roy, or not, like Remus.

_Why can't I be happy?_

Humans want to push what they can not explain away, frightened at all of its glory. It could be good, but they continue to scorn and push it away, like trash. What they can not explain they push away. It always made sense, didn't it, how they scorn and create prejudices against werewolves? Moony hesitated, waiting for more questions, pleas almost, to arise, but none did.

"He hesitated," James whispered, eyeing the situation with unusually calculating eyes. Sirius nodded beside him, clearly confused but did not show it. Lily watched as Roy smirked, letting something drop from the air around them, a barrier it felt like. The moon glistened innocently, spreading the light across everything, Roy feeling it wash over and through him; finally the werewolves could combat.

The normal transformation took place; Moony waiting till it was done, wanting a proper duel. No matter what other werewolves were like, he was respectable. Remus stirred lazily in the back of his mind, wanting to witness it through the werewolf's eyes.

Finally, it was complete, the opponent, if you will, completely ready for whatever may be thrown at him. Silver stepped back, not wanting to be involved, not this time. He stepped over to the three teens, his wispy form blowing gently with the breeze.

Anger, he had felt that before, no doubt, but this anger was not for everything around him, it was for the werewolf, the threat that stood in front of him. Moony no longer felt the need to rush blindly at something, but actually calculated everything, the movements, and the length between them. Something strange was inside his body, using his emotions for the fullest.

"_Do you plan on staying like this all night?" _The werewolf across from him asked, clearly annoyed. Moony snorted, amber meeting amber in a blaze of hate.

"_Sorry, just can't get over how ugly you are," _Moony replied truthfully, though he had to admit, the opposing threat had a masculine air to him.

"_Are you deciding how to go to hell, you know, painful, smooth?"_

"_Hardly, I don't plan on loosing."_

"_Poor demented cub, I am bigger and have more power than you." _

"_We'll see."_

Moony stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the opposing werewolf, slowly gathering speed for a full blown attack to the front. Roy put on his burst of speed automatically, leaping into the air with a graceful arc, going to pounce. Moony skidded to a halt, watching carefully, only when Roy was close enough, mere meters away, did he catapult himself to the left, jumping to land an effective gash in the older werewolf's side. Roy whimpered, skidding across the ground until he came to a complete stop, he jumped to his feet immediately, snarling.

"_Cubby can scratch," _came Moony's smooth yet mocking reply.

"_Too bad I have to clip those claws of yours," _Roy snapped back.

"_At least come up with a better retort," _Moony laughed, running forward with great speed and agility. Whatever he did, Moony was not going to pounce until the last round of their match, and something inside him was leading him into the attacks he was performing. He veered to the right at the last moment, hoping to catch him off guard. Roy turned whipping his powerful hind legs to connect with Moony's shoulder, sending him spiraling into a tree.

Lily shut her eyes, whispering reassuringly to herself more than to anyone else. Sirius made a straggled cry, eyes widening considerably, James growled, not liking the turn of events. "They're evenly matched," Sirius said, watching a more up close battle unfold, wincing when Moony was knocked on his back, Roy standing over him.

"_You can't escape now," _Roy said softly, _"I promise your death won't hurt too much if you give in now."_

"_Go to hell!"_

"_Oh, mister snippy," _Roy chuckled, opening his mouth wide, going to attack the throat. Moony snarled, putting most of his energy in his legs and kicking upwards, sending the older one flying off of him. The young werewolf glanced to where three humans were sitting, hoping Roy didn't land in that direction becauseone he recognized as his mate -not really mate.

Moony shut his eyes, hoping that the boy would accept the proposal to mark each other…the normal way. Opening them again, he barely had time to register Roy flying at him. After that was blinding pain in his throat, the gash spurting blood. He vaguely felt all three of the humans fear, not the normal human fear when people see him, but different. The kind of fear they were expressing, they were afraid he was not going to survive.

No doubt if his human part were out he would have died soon after.

_NO, I can't die yet_ Moony thought desperately, feeling Remus squirm uncomfortably in the depths of his mind. Roy lunged again, taking advantage of his weakened state. Moony collapsed to the ground, blood flowing freely, unable to stop. The sun would rise soon, he couldn't lose like this! Moony pushed himself up, narrowly avoiding the hit but the landing wasn't as smooth.

He collapsed to the ground, the light of the moon beginning to fade, the light of the sun slowly creeping its way through the trees. Roy seemed to realize this too, his attacks becoming swifter. Roy smirked, seeing Moony not getting up any time soon after his last little pounce. He approached the exhausted werewolf confidently. He slowly looked over him, Moony trying with all his might to be as threatening as possible.

"_What do you say now little cub?" _Roy asked softly, raising his clawed paw over his head. Moony shivered, black dots swimming through his vision. A spark lit inside him, flashing brightly to get its attention known as the paw swooped down for the final attack.

Lily cried, Sirius whimpered, scrambling over to Moony…to Remus. He was not going to fail him again, not when he already did the first time. James yelled after him, groping for his ankle to pull him back from the danger.

"Stop!" He yelled desperately.

Roy stopped, turning to see the long haired teen hurtling towards them. Moony drew in his strength, aiming for his superiors' heart.

"_You looked away," _he said, his growl hoarse and raspy. Roy turned back around about half way in his actions to face Moony,before blinding pain pierced his heart. Sirius stopped short, watching, vaguely aware that he was crying. The light of the sun showed through the trees, bathing the two fighters in light of not the moon but the gentle warmth.

Both transformed back, Roy stumbling back, dead from the exhaustion of the transformation and the pierce through his heart. Remus lay not to far away, struggling to keep awake, to see Sirius. The boy in question wandered over to him, Remus seeing the bleary figure, but definitely seeing him. He smiled weakly, the darkness consuming him.

**-----Three Days Later-----**

"How is he? Is he awake yet?"

"Ew! Look at that gash on his neck! I still can't get over that!"

"Shut up Peter!"

"Oh look! He's waking up! At last!"

Remus blinked, taking in his surroundings before gazing at the people around him, looking worried and curious. Remus' vision cleared, seeing Sirius' relived face, then Lily's, then James, then Peter. He made a feeble noise in his throat, hoping it would turn out to be a greeting but they didn't seem to catch it.

He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the dull protest his muscles gave. Lily appeared to have been crying; her cheeks wet with tears, but had no visible injuries. The same could be said about James and Sirius, though their eyes were only a little red, but their injuries were not physical either.

"We wondered if we were going to make it," Sirius whispered, who was on his left side, clutching his hand as if Remus was going to get up and walk away, "Dumbledore found us though, he looked relieved."

"Apparently he had been searching for us," James said, noting the confused look on Remus' face, "Strange magical appearances were appearing that cl-" He cut himself off, shuddering.

"The clearing," Lily finished softly, almost in a whisper.

"Must have been fun," Peter replied. He melted back when everyone present glared at him, daring him to say that again. He had no idea what kind of hell they had been through. After a few moments of companionable silence -not Peter though- a tired but relieved voice called them to attention.

"I see you are awake Remus, that's good."

They smiled in greeting as the headmaster of Hogwarts stepped up next to the bed, his blue eyes holding the remains of worry and fear, but was slicked over with relief and happiness. His half-moon spectacles glimmered in the Hospital Wing light.

He took a seat on the right side of Remus, Lily and James scooting over more. "My boy I am terribly sorry about this," he said sincerely, "I should have offered more protection to you. I am only glad that I could reach you in time."

"Sir," Remus said, surprised at how raspy it sounded, "don't worry, I am fine." Dumbledore nodded kindly.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore said, looking at all of them except Peter, "I can not express how **proud** I am of you." Sirius, James, Remus, and Lily beamed at him, praise from the headmaster was like receiving an award.

"I will tell you why," he said, his voice light, "for one, Sirius, James, and Lily went after Remus when he was in need of help the most. You did all that you could to reach him, even willing to sacrificeyour own safetyfor his. That type of bravery is what is needed for everything.

"Second, faced with a fully grown wizard, and werewolf no less, you did not back down from the fight. Even though this man showed insanity and insecurities, a ticking time bomb almost, yet nothing stopped you.

"Third, Remus you were scared not for yourself, but for your friends that were suffering and in dire need. As they did for you, you tried all you could to help them, whether it was freeing them or trying to have the pain directed at you. In turn, you fought the man all on your own, but what really helped, Moony I believe his name is, win is because your friends never left, they stayed. Believe it or not, they could have run away at any time, but chose to stay by your side."

By this time, all of them were swelling with pride, positively beaming.

"So, now I take my leave," Dumbledore said, standing up, "knowing that you are going to recover to full strength, am I right?"

Remus smiled, "of course." The headmaster nodded, waving to them in good bye and stepping out of the infirmary.

"We got praise by Dumbledore!" Sirius said happily.

"How is that possible, me, praise?" Lily whispered to herself.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," James laughed.

"Where did Peter go?" Remus asked, noticing the boy was gone, but shrugged it off, instead joining his friends in hearty laughter. Of course,the light moodwas soon dropped when Lily and Remus found out they were hopelessly behind in classes.

----------------------

The Marauders -having talked to Peter about the Hospital wing conversation- and Lily sat in D.A.D.A, completely at bliss, well, almost anyway. Remus didn't show it, but he was extremely guilty about them getting involved in all of that. Sirius seemed to notice, the way he kept shooting sideway glances at his boyfriend.

Remus was so nervous around people now, something in his mind saying that they wanted to hurt him, even though he knew it wasn't true. That was why; during their free time or when they were in the common room he usually stole away up to the dormitories. When he was up there he was able to contemplate all that had happened to his friends and him.

Moony had yet to recover, still gathering strength from the far corners of his mind. That was another reason why he liked to be alone, it gave Moony the time to recover and rest up. The last and final reason was that Sirius would come up and talk to him. Gradually, as the weeks went by, he fell into comfort, and was able to come to terms with what happened.

James did not get by to easily; he pushed it all far back, trying desperately to run from it all. He had a mask, but if you looked past his face and into his eyes you could see the suffering and pain of not being able to forget. So, when they were all getting ready for bed, he broke down completely.

_---**OMG Flashback!**---_

_Remus slipped on his night shirt, sighing in contentment. He had just had another long talk with Sirius, though occasionally cuddling too. He glanced over at James, who was still shirtless but was trying to put it on with trembling hands. He looked over at Sirius, who shrugged and walked over to his best friend._

"_James buddy, do you need help or something?" Sirius asked._

"_I'm fine…" He said softly, though his features showed something opposite._

"_James, what's wrong?" Remus asked, coming up to James, his expression nothing but worry._

_The older teen looked at Remus for the longest time, memories and images all flooding through his brain. Tears leaked from his eyes, hehimself slowly sinking to the ground, sobbing. He burst out in tears, Sirius immediately bringing him into a brotherly embrace. Remus rubbed circles on his back, soothing him._

_---**Ending flashback already?**---_

After talking for nearly a half an hour, he smiled for real, sighing and went to sleep. After that, he was normal, even his eyes reflected happiness and relief. Lily didn't break down completely like James had; she had simply discussed it when they were walking to the Library, just she and Remus.

_---**OMG another flashback!**---_

_Lily looked at Remus, her eyes searching into his amber ones for the longest time. He stopped walking, not knowing what she was doing at first. She took a long moment, opening her mouth and closing it many times._

"_Can you forgive me for not coming sooner?" She asked. Remus knew exactly what she meant, his gaze steady with her emerald one._

"_Lily, I gave you my forgiveness long before," he said, "you don't need it, you didn't do anything, if you can tell me that it wasn't your fault while still holding my gaze, you'll know for sure."_

_Lily looked up from that very interesting design on the stone floor, her eyes slowly locked with his. Those amber jewels held no doubt what-so-ever, they were just bright and laughing._

"_I-it wasn't my fault," she said softly, suddenly feeling much better, like she had spoken the truth to not only him but her as well._

_---**Ending flashback so soon?**---_

Since then she has never mentioned it. Though, in Sirius and Remus' opinion, she did look much happier, having talked to James and Sirius too after that. The four had become exetremely tight, Peter drifted off with new friends anyway.

---------------------------

It was a Hogsmeade weekend that Saturday, the Marauders and Lily excited for it. Peter was not going to be going; he said that he had homework to finish for their mean Potions professor who seemed to hate everything and everyone, including Slytherins.

The day was proving to be beautiful, cloudless, the sun giving warmth to those who needed it. Lily, Remus, Sirius, and James were laughing at a joke Sirius made as they made their way down to Hogsmeade. James had his arm around Lily's shoulders, which surprisingly, did not pull away but leaned in to it.

Sirius held Remus protectively around the waist, almost daring people to come and take him. They all talked as they walked, Lily sometimes giving a bit of gossip. They laughed at another joke until they stepped into Hogsmeade. People scurried along, deciding what kind of candies or souvenirs they wanted to get.

"How about Three Broomsticks," Remus said, "I prefer to not get squashed right this yet." His gaze was looking over at Honeydukes, the candy store was currently jammed packed, some kid waseven pressed against the glass that showed to the outside. They all flinched when another was face planted right next to the other.

"Um, yeah, good point Moony," James said, leading Lily into the Three Broomsticks, closely followed by Sirius and Remus, who joined them at a seat in the back. It wasn't jammed packed, but busy enough. Elderly wizards drank their beverages, talking about the rising power that was Voldemort. Hogwarts students laughed heartily with their friends, making jokes or just chatting away.

The group received their Butter Beers and drank to a toast.

"To the praise from Dumbledore," Sirius said, snickering.

"To kicking Roy butt," James said, the rest nodding in unison.

"To Lily, the new Marauder," Remus said softly, earning a blush from the young girl.

"I guess we can toast to everythingin general," Lily said, the ideas all taken.

"Cheers to that!"

They drank long to all four toasts and set their drinks down on the table. All of them were talking in friendly conversation, mainly listening to Sirius complain about Slytherins being too stupid.

"I think you're too stupid," James said, smacking Sirius over the head.

"Oh very witty Potter," Sirius said darkly, though they all caught the humor in it.

"Hey boys, what do you think of these?" Lily asked, holing up four pendants. They were amber, black, green, and red. That wasn't the most interesting thing, the design that caught all of their attentions were they all had a different animal circling around the surface.

The amber one had a wolf, the black; a dog, the green; an owl, and finally the red; a stag.

"I had them made," she said, handing them to each of them, "I hope you like them, proves we survived a very deadly battle single handedly." Sirius tied it around his neck, James repeating that movement.

Sirius tied in Remus', smiling when his boyfriend allowed him to do it, he watched as Lily was given the same treatment.

"What about Peter?" Remus asked.

"He's too distant, besides I think he has new friends," Sirius said with a shrug.

"I believe that means that dear Lily has taken his place," James chuckled, kissing Lily on the cheek all watching in amusement as she turned a deep shade of red.

"Another toast before we leave to Honeydukes," Sirius announced.

"To the Marauder's," Sirius said fondly, "we solemnly swear that we are up to no good!" James laughed, coughing up his Butter Beer all over himself, some even spurting out of his nose. Lily rolled her eyes and with a wave of her wand, the Butter Beer was gone. Remus smiled, facing Sirius, descending upon those lips he oh-so-dearly loved.

James mimicked the motion, grabbing Lily and bringing her in for their first lip kiss.

----------------------------

Sirius watched Remus fondly as he stroked Lily's cat and read his book, curled up on the squishy armchair in front of the fire. He was supposed to be doing his work but felt he couldn't, he thought about what could have happened. He would have been dead and Remus in the belly of a Werewolf master. How crude.

"Sirius, do I have something on my face?" Remus asked, stopping the gentle stroking of the black cat named Sprinkles.

"No, you're perfect," he said seductively, causing his boyfriend to blush. It was worth it, Remus was so cute when he blushed. Remus muttered something under his breaththat sounded something suspisiouslylike "prat" but went back to reading, being careful hide his blushingface. He remembered when he had told Remus that he loved him, which was interrupted by that bastard.

He alsoremembered when he asked Remus out on a "date" which was mainly a walk around the lake, it was perfect, below the moonlight -after curfew- they had their first kiss. Remus was blushing then too, having said that was his first.

Lily and James walked in, holding hands and plopping down next to Sirius on the couch. Remus smiled over the top of his book at them in greeting, but soon went back to it.

"Hey Sirius, what are you thinking about?" James asked, knowing that distant expression his friend had every time he was deep in thought. Sirius jumped slightly, turning to see James looking at him. After a few moments, he answered.

"My life," he replied to the question, "and how it became complete."

James smiled, looking at Lily, who was next to Remus, both pointing things out and correcting one another.

"You know what?" James said, getting Sirius' attention.

"Mine too," he whispered.

"What are you boys talking about?" Remus and Lily asked at the same time.

"You!" Sirius and James replied in unison. Remus winked, while Lily just blushed.

---**FINISHED---**

**That is the end, I know, lame ending but give me a break! Hope you enjoyed! Remember, read my other story too!**

_-WhiteWolfCub_

---**FINISHED---**


End file.
